


Point Breaking

by goddessofstories (Adelaide_Brenner)



Series: Point Breaking [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), avengers infinity
Genre: Gen, Set between Homecoming and Infinity War, Team Iron Man, This is my stretching my writing muscles, i am trying my best, im just playing around with this idea, my oc is not a self insert, nor is she gonna be used for romance, this is a fix it becaue im angry sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 37,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaide_Brenner/pseuds/goddessofstories
Summary: If you had told 16 year old Avery Beckett that this night would change her life forever about six hours ago, she would have laughed in your face.Avery Beckett is run of the mill. She lives in a tiny town in rural Washington. She loves movies and Marvel comics. She goes to the mall on weekends with her friendsShe ends up in an alternate dimensionAvery wakes up in New York, two years earlier. When she realizes she in the universe she's watched on a screen for her whole life, she desperately wants to go home. But home is not an option. Thanos is coming, and if Avery can save everyone, and herself, from the suddenly very real threat, she can find a way home.No pressure, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen.
> 
> This is an idea that's been swimming around in my head for a while. So as a warm up before I get started on an actual novel, i wrote this. Please give me all the criticism you can muster, but praise is nice too. 
> 
> Have fun

If you had told 16 year old Avery Beckett that this night would change her life forever about six hours ago, she would have laughed in your face. Nothing ever happened in her tiny town in The Middle of Nowhere, Washington.

This night, though, was different. 

Avery was biking home from the ice rink, at 10pm, on September 27th, 2019, on the night everything changed. She had just finished work at the ice rink, and her skates were looped around her small backpack, which contained a hoodie, her wallet, and keys.

The streets were quiet and awash with amber light from the streetlamps. Avery biked quickly, humming along to a song playing through her white earbuds. Her phone vibrated against her leg. Pulling over, she took her phone out of her back pocket, pressing ‘accept call’.

“Hey loser” Avery said, grinning. 

“Hey dipshit” Her best friend, Jane, said back. Avery could almost hear her grinning through the phone. “Where are you?”

“On my way home. Why?” 

There was a little static before Avery heard Jane’s voice.

“-watching Spiderman: Far From Home at Evan’s house. Wanna come?”

Avery began biking again, her phone propped up against the handlebars “watched it last night. Plus, I have that lit analysis essay for Dumar’s class to finish” 

“C’mon” Jane complained, “It’s a Friday night! Live a little! I thought you loved this Marvel stuff!” 

Avery snorted “And then Saturday will roll around and it’ll be ‘Do it Sunday! Live a little!’ and then it’ll be ‘Do it before class, you’ll have time!’ but I won’t have time and I will fail” She heard Jane sigh on the other end of the line. 

“Besides” Avery continued “I do love this Marvel stuff. So much that I watched Far From Home on repeat for days”

“Fine” she groused, “But we are totally going to the beach tomorrow” 

Avery laughed “Whatever you say. Bye, loser” 

“You suck-” Jane’s last words were cut off as Avery pressed the end call button, still smiling. 

The ride took her down long streets lined with pastoral small town houses, but there was one stretch of road that led along a secluded part of the beach. Avery slowed down slightly, drinking in the cool, salty air. She loved the sea. 

Her phone buzzed again. She pulled over to the side of the road. 

“You really have to stop calling me, Jane” she said, after accepting the call.

“Yeah, ok, whatever, but _Jason is here_ ” she whispered furiously

“Keep your panties on” Avery said mildly 

“No, you don’t understand” Jane sounded manic “I just told him that I loved Marvel movies, and he has all these questions and _I don’t know what to say_ ” she groaned and Avery had to stifle a giggle “This is terrible. I should just go home” 

“No, here, I’ll help” Avery said, “What did he ask?” 

“Um, if I was Team Iron Man or Team Cap, for one, like I even know what that means, what I thought about Captain America’s character development, whether or not Loki is good, what the hell does that even _mean_ -”

“Ok, slow down” Avery said “Here’s what you’re gonna tell him” 

“Wait wait, I gotta write this down” 

Avery waited

“Ok, shoot”

“If you wanna please more people, say you’re team Iron Man, because Captain America was acting irrationally in Civil War. Captain America’s character development was _abysmal_ after The Winter Soldier, it completely disregarded all of Steve Roger’s personal values-”

“Slow down!” 

“Sorry” Avery took a deep breath “And, Loki is more of your typical antihero, doing good things out of ego or self preservation”

“Like Deadpool?” Jane hedged

“Kind of?” 

“Thanks Ave” Jane said breathlessly. Avery could hear shuffling and someone faintly calling Jane's name "I gotta go"

“Good luck, use protection” Avery said cheerfully

“I hope you know I hate you” Jane said, before Avery heard the telltale click of her hanging up. 

She set off again. The ocean was dark and speckled with stars. One was particularly bright. She looked closer. It was odd, she hadn't seen it before

Avery tore her eyes away from the sky just in time to see a blinding flash of light in front of her. She swerved and tumbled off her bike, eyes burning. Her head hit the ground and darkness surrounded her.

her last thought was _'thank god I wore my helmet'_  
…………………………………………………………………………………

The first thing she felt waking up was the dull throb in her head. 

The next thing was the smell. Hot garbage and fuel exhaust. 

She sat up and retched, nauseous from both the pain and smell. Groaning, she noticed it was much more hot and humid, and light streamed down from a grey-blue sky. 

Wait. That wasn’t right.

Avery blinked, rubbing her eyes. She was sitting in a brick walled alley, her backpack beside her, about three feet away from a dumpster.

That explained the smell. 

She stumbled to her feet. Judging by the sun’s position, it was around 10am. Taking the helmet off her head, she stuffed it into her backpack 

“How the hell did I end up here?” she muttered, taking out her phone. No signal. “That’s weird” 

She opened up her Instagram. The login screen popped up. She put in her username and password

‘Login attempt failed’ She checked, and sure enough, she had WiFi. She tried again, and the same thing happened. It was the same with all her apps.

“Stupid piece of crap” She growled, now more than a little desperate and scared “what is going on” 

The phone did not respond. Stupid phone

Avery tucked in back into her pocket, and stumbled out of the alleyway. She was standing on a sidewalk next to a busy street. People walked briskly around her, some shooting her annoyed looks for just standing in the middle of the sidewalk. She grabbed the arm of a businessman in a suit. He looked at her, affronted. 

“I don’t have any change” he said coldly, with a faint accent she couldn’t quite place.

“What? No” Avery put on her best I’m-Just-A-Nice-Girl face “Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you knew the date?” 

He looked confused “September 28th. It’s Thursday” 

“Thursday?” She said “The 28th is a Saturday”

He gave her a weird look, pulling away. 

"Ok, thanks for nothing, I guess" she said, looking around for something that could tell her where she was. A few meters away she saw a taxi, bright yellow. She read it as it drove past.

‘ _New York Taxi_ ’, it said, in bold black print 

“Ok” Avery said, trying not to freak out “I’m in New York. On Thursday the 28th. The day that should be Saturday. That’s perfectly logical”

She buried her hands in her hair. How the hell had she ended up across the country? She began walking aimlessly with the tide of people, looking around desperately. She spotted a newspaper stand, manned by a bored, middle-aged man. Walking over quickly, Avery peered at the newspapers displayed out front. The New York Times was prominently displayed with the bold headline ‘Stark Industries Announces New Advancements in Clean Energy’

“Stark Industries?” She said incredulously, perhaps a bit too loud. A few people gave her weird looks, but kept walking. She picked up the paper

“Ahem” 

Avery looked up and saw the owner standing over her, expectant. He held out his hand.

“2.50” he said gruffly

“Sorry.” Avery said, digging through her pockets and pulling out a few crumpled bills. She pressed them into his hand. He grumbled and walked away to get her change. Avery just stared at the headline, trying to fully absorb it. 

“I’m sorry, but is this real?” she asked the man when he came back with her change 

“Of course” He said gruffly. “Real and really gonna put a dent in the pockets of taxpayers” 

“Right” Avery said, only panicking slightly. Then she read the printed date and nearly fainted. 

‘Thursday, September 28th, 2017’ 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuuuuuuck” she breathed. So many things were wrong about this. 

“Ok, Avery, pull it together” she told herself, “You’re somehow in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.” She took a deep breath “seems legit. Ok” She sat down heavily, putting her head between her knees “Ok ok ok okkkk” she rubbed her temples

“Hey! No loitering” The owner snapped “Kids these days”

Avery sprang up. A plan had formulated in her head. A wild, crazy-ass, bat-shit insane plan. She grabbed the arm of a passing lady.

“Can you point me in the direction of Stark Tower?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery has been roaming the streets for _hours_ , and had almost given up when she finally happens across Stark Tower. Now the only problem is finding Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day? It's either a blessing or a curse, you decide

It turned out that all of New York smelled like hot garbage. 

Avery had acclimated to the smell, but it still didn't help that every time she left a building, the stench hit her like a slap in the face. 

Avery had been aimlessly wandering New York for about six hours, strolling into businesses to ask for increasingly complicated directions. Her legs were aching, and she had just spent her last few dollars on an insanely expensive bottle of water from a tiny bodega. She sat heavily on the ground. The lady behind the bodega counter had only spoken Spanish, and when Avery had mentioned Stark Tower, she had started yelling and waving. The only word Avery caught was _bastardo_ , so she figured she should leave immediately. 

Avery finished the last of her water and sighed sadly, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was almost at the breaking point, and not particularly keen on sleeping in a New York alleyway. 

“I’m coming, Jesus!” 

A harried looking man stormed past her, yelling into his phone. Avery managed to catch the phrase ‘arc reactor’, and sprang to her feet. Arc reactor meant Stark. He had to work at Stark Tower. She followed the man, weaving in between people, eyes intent on his back. Three blocks later, he stepped into a tall building. She stopped, heaving for breath. The dude walked fast. 

Then she looked up and her jaw dropped.

In front of her stood Stark Tower. A real life, full size building, straight off the silver screen. She had to keep herself from fainting for the third time today.

“Ok, Avery” she said to herself, “You just gotta go in, talk to FRIDAY, get a meeting with Tony Stark, and he’ll send you back home. Ideally. No pressure”

She looked up again, at the bright STARK emblazoned the building.

“Yeah. No pressure” 

She walked in and was met with a spacious lobby. It was bright and well lit, with tasteful grey walls and huge glass staircases and elevators. A giant hologram at the far end of the hall showed the time was 3:45 exactly. 

The building was full of tour groups and businessmen. There were metal detection gates at all the entrances, with clearly armed security guards. She watched as a tour guide flashed a badge at the guard and walked through. The group all flashed badges as well, giggling and talking to each other.

Bingo

Avery sidled up to the front desk. The woman sitting behind it looked up and smiled.

“How can I help you?” she said. Avery smiled back, hoping she didn’t look as gross as she felt. 

“Hi, how much for the tour?” she asked, pointing at the group that had entered earlier. The lady’s eyebrows furrowed

“Sorry dear, only private tours on weekdays” 

“Oh no” Avery said, feigning disappointment.

_Fuck_

The lady seemed to take pity on her. “We do have tours on Saturdays though! They’re usually full, but you seem like a sweet girl, so I’ll see if I can find room” 

Avery smiled widely “That would be awesome!” she said brightly “How much?” 

“Oh, not too bad. About forty dollars” 

_Shit_

“You know what, I’m ok” Avery said, backtracking. The woman’s face fell slightly “I just remembered I was supposed to visit Staten Island with my family on Saturday. But thanks so much for your help!” She said, gritting her teeth into what she hoped was a bright smile. The lady seemed to buy it, and waved goodbye. 

Avery walked away and pulled out her phone, under the guise of checking it. She listened surreptitiously to the tour guide. 

“And, FRIDAY, our AI, helps us out! You can talk to her anywhere in the building” the guide chirped “Say hi to FRIDAY!” 

A chorus of ‘Hi, FRIDAY's erupted. 

“Hello everyone” A slightly stiff female voice said from above “enjoy your tour today” 

Now that she knew FRIDAY could hear and communicate with her on the ground floor, Avery looked around for somewhere private to talk to her. She spotted a janitor’s closet hidden off to the side. Walking over, she leaned against it, trying to look bored. She tried the handle. It was locked. She pulled out her bag and rummaged through it.

“Yes” Avery said under her breath, pulling out two bobby pins. She leaned against the doorframe, attempting to pick the lock behind her back. After seven stressful minutes, the lock clicked and she pushed the door open and closed it quickly. 

Avery sat down on an overturned bucket and looked up. This was surreal. 

“Hey” she tried. Nothing “Hey, FRIDAY? You there?” 

“Unknown Conversant Detected” FRIDAY’s voice said. 

“Ok, so you are there” Avery took a deep breath “Look, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I’m from an alternate dimension? And I would really like to go home. Can you get me access to Tony Stark? I need to talk to him. Maybe he can get me home.” she finished

Nothing

“FRIDAY, I know you’re there,” she said, a hint of desperation creeping into her voice “Can you please answer me, at least?”

Silence. Avery banged her fist against the door. 

“Can you please just scan me or something?” Avery said. Her emotional control was slipping. Tears started to blur her eyes “Or probe me or take some blood?” Her voice was rising in volume and pitch “C,mon FRIDAY, I know you can hear me” She was yelling now “I NEED TO GO HOME, FRIDAY! LET ME TALK TO STARK! I CAN'T STAY HERE “ Avery’s breath was coming fast and hard and she started pacing the tiny length of the closet

“I NEED TO GO HOME” she screamed, voice cracking. She kicked the bucket and punched the wall simultaneously. “FUCK” 

She sat down, curled into a ball. She was hyperventilating and shivering. Tears were trailing down her cheeks

“I just want to go home”

“Uh, are you ok, miss?”

Avery’s head shot up. She hadn’t even heard the door open. A boy, around her age, stood in front of her. He was skinny, with brown hair and eyes, looking at her with concern

“Hello? Miss?” 

Avery snapped back to reality. The boy had closed the door and turned on the lights.

“I’m great” she hiccuped, swiping at her eyes, “just having a bad day” The boy nodded and pointed at the ground beside her, raising his eyebrows questioningly

“May I?”

Avery nodded and scooted over. The boy collapsed to the floor with a soft sigh. 

“So,” he said, looking over at her, “What happened?” 

She laughed weakly, the absurdity of what was happening hitting her again “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she said, chuckling wetly. He dug around in what Avery assumed was his backpack, and pulled out a tissue. She took it gratefully, mopping up her tears

“This is New York. I’d believe pretty much anything” the boy said wryly

“Not this. It’s pretty...” Avery had to search for a word “...unconventional” 

The boy snorted “Oh please, I know more about unconventional than you might think” his voice took on a joking tone “even more than most New Yorkers”

Avery looked at him. He smiled warmly

“I’m Avery” she decided, holding out her hand. He took it 

“Peter” he said. She froze

No. Way.

“...Are you ok, Avery?” 

“Peter? Peter _Parker?_ ” Avery burst out, yanking her hand back. The boy- Peter Parker, holy fuck ,- furrowed his brows 

“Yes? How did you-” he said tentatively, but Avery cut him off 

“I need to see Tony Stark”

Peter looked even more confused, “What, I-”

“Correction, I need you to take me to see Tony Stark” she said. She began to gather her things frantically. Peter caught her arm.

“Woah, hey, I’m not taking you to see Tony Stark” he said “I don’t even know Tony Stark-” 

“Cut the crap, Parker” she said, starting for the door. He pulled her back

“Look, I can get you help” he started. She saw his hand creeping slowly to his back pocket. “But I can’t let you see-”

“I know you’re Spiderman”

It was Peter’s turn to freeze. Avery smiled, triumphant

Busted

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Peter said, a little too late.

“I don’t have time for this” Avery huffed. Before he could protest, she grabbed his wrist and turned it over, exposing the web shooter clasped around it. 

“I need you to listen to me” she said, staring into his eyes, “I am not from here. I am from an alternate dimension, where _you are a fictional character_. I need to talk to Tony Stark because he may be the only person with the means to get me home. And I need you to get me to him” she finished. Peter looked at her, assessing. They stared at each other. Tension seemed to crackle between them. She saw his jaw clench.

“FRIDAY,” he said, finally. Avery braced herself, expecting to be forcibly ejected

“Yes, Peter?” the feminine voice whirred to life

“Tell Mr. Stark I’m here, and I’m bringing an important visitor” Peter said, casting another glance at Avery

“Sure thing” 

Avery sagged against the wall, relief overwhelming her

“Thank God” she whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Avenger! Finally! Yay! I wanted to use Peter, just because their ages are close and also I love him. Next Chapter will be Tony Stark, because I need it to be that way. Please leave comments! I love feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Suffice to say, this was the most awkward and bizarre elevator ride of Avery's life. 

She and Peter stood side by side, silent, as the elevator took them up. Peter was fidgeting, and once or twice his shoulder brushed Avery's. He immediately shifted away, and Avery tried not to be too hurt.

"Hey FRIDAY," Peter asked, breaking the silence "where's Mr. Stark right now?"

"Mr. Stark is in his lab at the moment, waiting for you" the AI replied. Peter nodded and was silent. Now Avery felt uncomfortable.

"Hey FRIDAY?" She tried 

"Yes, Avery?" The voice seemed a little colder. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," Avery said sheepishly "and about the mess in the closet" 

"It's fine" FRIDAY replied. Her voice seemed just a little warmer, and Avery relaxed slightly

_Ding_

The doors opened, and Peter stepped out first. Avery adjusted her backpack strap and followed. 

There was a heavy looking metal door facing them. Peter took out a lanyard with a small card at the end and tapped it against the wall. It beeped and the door slid open

Avery was assaulted by a wall of noise. AC/DC was blasting through the room, almost deafening. The lab was huge, with Iron Man suits lined up along the walls and large tables covered in machinery and chemicals. Avery would be freaking out with excitement if she wasn't so nervous. 

In the back of the room stood a man, hunched over a table, tinkering with what looked like a gauntlet. 

It was Tony Stark

Tony. Motherfreaking. Stark. 

"I can't do this" Avery mumbled. She turned around but Peter grabbed her wrist and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He strode forwards, pulling Avery along with him. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark" he called. Tony didn't look up. 

"Mr. Stark!" Still nothing. 

Peter reached out to tap him on the shoulder 

"MR. STARK" 

Tony Stark jumped about a foot in the air, before turning the music down and whipping around. 

"Jesus, kid" he said, "a little warning next time" 

"Sorry, Mr. Stark," Peter said sheepishly. Tony waved the apology off and wiped his hands on a cloth, streaking it with motor oil. 

"So what's up, kid?" He asked, leaning against the table "is this your guest? Or maybe your girlfriend?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, eyes darting down to where Peter still had Avery's wrist clasped in his hand "Not bad, kid. I didn't think you had it in you"

"WHAT? No!" Both Peter and Avery said, scandalized. Peter let go of Avery's wrist like it was burning him. Tony raised an eyebrow.

Peter scratched the back of his neck. "Well," he began, "It's actually a little complicated-"

"I'm from an alternate dimension where you guys only exist as fictional characters and I need a way to go home and you can help me" Avery said in one rushed breath "I think" she tacked on at the end

Peter pointed at her "Yeah. That"

Tony looked at them for five very long seconds. And then he burst out laughing

"That's pretty good, kid" he said, wagging his finger at Peter "I don't know how you came up with that, but kudos" Still chuckling, he turned to Avery. 

"Excellent acting, what's-your-name-"

"Avery" she supplied, folding her arms in front of her chest

"-whatever, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" he turned around. Avery and Peter exchanged glances

"I'm not kidding" Avery said. Tony snorted

"We've already established that you are a good actress, hon, we don't need to keep up the charade" 

Avery snorted. 

"This was stupid" she said, "I should have figured" 

Peter laid a hand on her arm 

"She knew I was Spiderman" he said to Tony's back

That got Tony's attention. He turned around slowly

"What do you mean _she knew"_ his voice took on a dangerous edge, and Avery had to resist the urge to flee immediately

I mean," Peter said, gesturing frantically "that I told her my name was Peter and she knew my name was Peter Parker and that I was Spiderman" 

Tony narrowed his eyes at Avery. 

"How the hell did you know that" he growled. She took an involuntary step back

"I already told you" she said 

"Cut the crap"

"It's not crap!" She shouted. "I know everything that has happened since Captain America got injected with that serum" she looked him in the eyes.  
"I know what happened in Siberia" 

Tony's face froze. That seemed to happen a lot today.

"Peter, out" he ordered. Peter shot him an incredulous look

"What?" 

"You heard me, scram" 

Peter huffed and walked out. Tony waited pensively until the door swung shut with a click and then rounded on Avery

"What do you know about Siberia" he hissed. 

"I know you found out the Winter Soldier murdered your parents while under HYDRA control" Avery managed. Tony waved that off

"Everyone knows that" he said, "it was part of a press conference" Tony crossed his arms. "I want something no one else could possibly know"

Avery nodded. "I know you guys fought," she continued, "and I know" she swallowed, her mouth bizarrely dry "I know Cap could have killed you. Almost did" she finished. Tony was pale

"HE WHAT?!?!" 

Their heads shot up to see Peter clinging to the ceiling, face contorted with rage. 

"I'm gonna smack him" Peter snarled "I'm gonna hunt down Captain America and punch him in the face"

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose "you're not doing that, kid" 

"Why not!" Peter exploded, flinging himself off the ceiling to the floor. Avery let out an involuntary yelp "He could have killed you!"

"I started it" Tony said back, tiredly

"Like hell you did!"

"Hey!" Avery said loudly, "Peter's right" Peter let out a 'ha' of satisfaction, "but it would be really nice if you could argue later and send me home first"

"Right" Tony said, turning his back on an incensed Peter, who seemed to be plotting the slow death of Captain America. Avery thought she caught the word 'guillotine' uttered at least once. 

He led her over to a table in the far left corner, surrounded by beeping medical equipment. 

"I need to take a blood sample," he said, patting the table "hop up" 

Avery obliged, and rolled up her sleeve, exposing the vein in her elbow. Tony fussed with antiseptic and needles, before jabbing the device into Avery's arm without warning

"Ow!"

"Sorry" said Tony, sounding not at all sorry. He pulled out the needle and pressed a wad of cotton on the bleeding puncture. 

Avery held in there tightly, watching as Tony took the cartridge of her blood and dripped some into a petri dish and a microscope slide. He slid the petri dish into a strange humming box and then sat down at a microscope. Awkward silence filled the room. Peter was still muttering under his breath. Finally, Avery got bored

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Looking at your blood" Tony replied in a _well, duh_ tone of voice

"I can tell" she said dryly. She leaned against the wall, yawning. The fatigue from her eventful day was hitting her full on. "I meant what are you looking for" 

"That box is analyzing your blood for radiation" Peter explained, apparently finished with his murder plot, "and Mr. Stark is analyzing your blood cells for anomalies"

"Which I haven't found" Tony murmured, focused on the microscope. The box let out a pleasant ding, and Tony tore himself away from the microscope to wheel himself over to the box. His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a low whistle 

"Congrats, Annie-"

"Avery"

"- your blood is tainted with radiation I've never seen before," Tony said, ignoring her in favour of the box. "Radiation that, theoretically, would be exuded by someone from an alternate dimension" 

Avery sighed with relief "so you can get me home?" 

Tony shook his head "not even close. I need to run tests, and figure out what dimension you're even from, let alone create something that can take you back" 

"Great" Avery said, banging her head against the wall " I'm gonna die here" 

Tony ignored her. "Can I run a few more tests" he asked. She shrugged. All she felt was numb.

"Go nuts" 

Tony made her lie in a machine that scanned her up and down. Peter sat near her head, chatting with her about her dimension while Tony stared, engrossed, at a screen.

"So I have a movie about me fighting the Vulture?" Peter said, excited "dude, that is _sick."_

Avery nodded, laughing. "Plus another one came out pretty recently, although it's set 7 years from now," she said, exhaustion loosening her tongue. She had to pinch herself to stay awake now. Peter gaped at her

"You know my future?" He gasped "Am I cool? Do I look awesome? I bet I'm an awesome adult" he said. Avery snorted

"Actually, you're still the same age" she said, giggling. Peter looked confused. 

"How would that work?" he asked

"I would also like to know" Tony said, still focused on the screen.

"Well, you got snapped by Thanos and when the Avengers reversed the snap, everyone who got dusted came back the same age as when they left. So when Thanos destroyed half the universe's population, you were one of them, so you stayed the same age as when you got dusted" she babbled, staring up at the ceiling. There was silence and she looked up.

The two were gaping at her. Peter's eyes were bugging out of his head

"What?" Avery asked, running through what she said in her head. Blah blah blah, Thanos, blah blah blah, dusted, blah blah blah, destroy half the universe

Oh

Tony looked her in the eyes, pale "explain that again please?" 

She cleared her throat. God, she was tired. 

"In Avengers: Infinity War, Thanos, this big purple alien guy, is collecting these things called Infinity stones, with blah blah blah unimaginable powers" she yawned, eyelids fluttering. "And once he gets all six, he uses them to destroy half the universe" she yawned again. 

Peter and Tony exchanged worried glances. Tony grabbed her and shook her slightly

"Alice," he said tightly. Avery didn't bother correcting him "are you sure this happens?" 

"Yup," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Peter looked terrified. Avery didn't know why she thought it was funny, but it was. She giggled. 

"Don't worry" she slurred, head lolling off to the side 

_So tired_

_Focus, Avery_

"Call Doctor Stephen Strange" she said "at the Sanctum Sanctorum" she yawned widely "I...take nap now" 

"No, hey, Agnes" Tony snapped his fingers above her eyes, but she was already slipping into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that I'm just adding the Avengers one chapter at a time right now? Plot device? I think yes. Please leave comments and stuff, it's really great for my self esteem


	4. Chapter 4

Avery woke up, groaning, in a soft bed. For a second, she thought she was at home, and sighed contentedly. Then she looked out the window and let out an embarrassing yelp. 

Her bed was in a bare room, with large windows at least 70 floors of the ground. She scrambled away from them

_god, I hate heights_

"You're awake" 

Avery whipped around to see a tall woman with a tablet standing by the open door. She smiled. "How did you sleep?" 

"Fine, thank you" Avery said warily. She scanned the room and spotted her backpack lying in the corner, with her skates lying next to it. The lady hummed.

"I'm Pepper Potts" she said, striding in and extending her hand. Avery shook it, stunned

"Hi" she squeaked, "you're like, my hero" 

Pepper's face lit up "I'm going to tell Tony you said that" she laughed. "Speaking of which, he wants to see you. There are clothes in the closet for you" Avery looked down and realized she was wearing a soft white t-shirt and flowing pajama pants, not last night's clothes

"Who-" 

"Tony has robots for everything" Pepper said, "they helped you out. No one touched you while you were asleep, don't worry" 

Avery nodded mutely. Pepper turned to leave. 

"Wait, Ms. Potts" she turned around. Avery smiled shyly at her " Thanks for everything. And for letting me stay" 

Her face softened "it was no problem" 

She left. Avery turned and opened up the closet. Inside hung undergarments, four or five shirts, and a small selection of pants, skirts, and shorts. Avery noticed that it was enough clothing for about a week and sighed. 

A week. She could do a week. If that's how long it took Tony to get her home, it was better than expected. 

She tugged on a snug pair of skinny jeans, and tucked a large cable-knit sweater into them. The sweater was large and fell off one shoulder slightly. The clothes were soft and clearly expensive, probably worth more than a month's rent back home. She tried not to let it bother her. She turned to leave, but after a moment's thought, turned and retrieved her belongings. Just in case.

Avery tentatively left her room and walked slowly down the carpeted hallway. She peered into every door she passed, three in all. Each contained a room similar to hers. 

"How the hell am I supposed to find him" she muttered to herself

"I can help with that" FRIDAY's voice said from overhead. Avery nearly jumped out of her skin. 

"Right, I forgot. Can you tell me where Mr. Stark is?" she asked. 

"Mr. Stark is in the western conference room on the 104th floor, with a Dr. Stephen Strange" FRIDAY told her 

"Thanks FRIDAY" 

_Stephen Strange? Why is Dr. Strange here?_ She vaguely remembered a conversation right before she fell asleep involving his name.

Avery stepped into the elevator at the end of the hall, which shot her upwards so fast, she thought she left her stomach behind. The elevator let her out into a glass lined hall. She could hear shouting from the far end, and walked briskly towards it. 

Inside the last glass room, two men stood, arguing at each other.

"There’s no such threat that I’m aware of"

"Oh, I’m sorry, I didn't know things happened in the universe without you noticing, maybe I’ll shoot you a wink next time Pepper and I- Oh, hi Avery" 

Avery took this as an invitation to walk in. "You remembered my name this time"

"Yeah, Peter made me write it down" Tony said, waving his hand, where _Avery_ was written messily. He motioned to the man in a strange tunic and cape, wearing a large necklace and cold expression "and this is-" 

"Doctor Stephen Strange” Avery and Strange said at the same time. Strange glared at Avery. Tony looked as if he were having the time of his life. 

“Awww, that was adorable” he mocked. Strange rolled his eyes. Avery’s eyes were drawn to the Eye of Agamotto, strung around Strange’s neck.

“Nice necklace” she said. Strange shot her a cold look

“It’s a bit tacky” Tony said, turning to the table, where a hologram of Earth was projected. “Can you tell us, again, what Thanos’ plan is?” 

“Right” Avery said “Thanos and his army are hunting for the Infinity stones right now. Once they get all six, they’ll destroy half the life in the universe, make it like they never existed” 

Strange scoffed, “there’s no way Thanos will be able to collect all the Infinity Stones. They’re too powerful for any one man to hold all six” 

Avery snorted “He’s got this thing, the Infinity Gauntlet, to channel their power” 

“Ah” Strange’s eyebrows furrowed slightly “That does complicate things” 

“Ok, so, we just find him, kill him, and what’s done is done, right?” Tony turned back around “Easy peasy”

“No” Avery and Strange said simultaneously, before glaring at each other

“I only know what happens when Thanos really gets going, about eight months from now” Avery said “I have no idea where he is, and even if I did, you’d be flying in blind” 

“Besides,” Strange continued “We have no idea how something like this will affect the timeline.” He glared at Avery “She’s already messed it up quite a bit” 

“Oh, come on,” Tony said, “I’m sure I can fix whatever breaks. I’m very good at that.” 

“You can’t just fix the timeline, it's not one of your robots, you arrogant, self centered-”

“You know what? I don't like you very much” Tony retorted. Avery smirked

“You’ll like him even less when I tell you he has an infinity stone” she said, pointing at the Eye. Tony’s eyes bugged out.

“You what?”

Strange’s hands flickered towards the large pendant protectively, “How did you-”

“Know?” Avery smiled “I’m sure Mr. Stark told you about the whole 'another dimension' thing"

“Still not sure I believe it” Strange angled his fingers and orange discs appeared at his fingertips, “Mind if I check?”

“Whoa whoa whoa, you’re not deep frying my guest” Tony said, stepping forward. 

“It’s just a scan, of sorts” Strange told him, clearly attempting to reassure them. Avery felt that all this was highly dubious, but decided to throw caution out the window.

“Sure.” She spread out her arms, “Scan me” 

Strange nodded satisfactorily, and threw an orange ring around Avery. It was warm and tickled her slightly, as it slowly ran down her body, She giggled, the warmth making her a little lightheaded. She affected a pose similar to Strange’s

“Dormammu, I’ve come to bargain” She said in a deep voice, before collapsing into giggles again. The orange ring abruptly vanished. She looked up. Tony was looking at her like she was crazy, but Strange looked at her appraisingly. Avery cleared her throat sheepishly.

“Sorry” she squeaked out. She pointed at Strange, “It’s a quote from his movie,” she told Tony. 

“Huh” Tony said, “Movie, singular?” he turned to Strange boastfully “I have three” 

“That’s nice” Strange said dismissively. Tony, disgruntled, walked away muttering. Avery followed him

“Hey, Mr. Stark?” she asked him. He made a noncommittal noise. She took that as assent to ask her questions “How’s the plan going?”

“What plan?” 

“Er, the one to get me home?” she asked. He turned around.

“It’s going, kid. Excuse me” Tony walked over to Strange, and led him outside. He paused at the threshold of the door and looked back at Avery, “I got to talk to the wizard for a sec. Stay here”

“I’m not a wizard” Strange grumbled as Tony led him out. Avery sat down facing the window, staring out at the New York skyline

“One week” she murmured to herself “I can do one week” She fiddled with her phone. Her apps still didn’t quite work, but all her downloaded music was still there. She put on a playlist, and the familiar sounds of Walk Off The Earth filled her ears. She opened up her notes app

_Dear Mom, Dad, Jamie, Jane, and Everyone Else_

_I know you guys are probably wondering where I am. It’ll stun you to know that your formally straight laced daughter has eloped._

_Just kidding_

_I’m actually in another dimension. I know it sounds crazy, but I’m in the Marvel universe. Well, one of them, anyways. I’ve already met Spiderman, Tony Stark and Dr. Strange. They do NOT look the same as their actors, Jane, so you don’t even need to ask._

_I should be home soon (I hope), but in case I’m not, I’m writing this all down. I hope this will get back to you somehow._

_Love_

_Avery_

“Hey! Avery!” Someone plucked the earbuds out of her ear

Avery’s head snapped up. Peter stood in front of her, grinning goofily. He was carrying a drink tray with two coffee cups in it. He handed one to her. 

“Thanks” she said, accepting it and taking a cautious sip. The warm bitterness flooded her, but it tasted a little off.

“Did you...add something to this?” she asked Peter. He flopped onto a chair, dropping his backpack down beside him. He must have just finished school. 

“No, just milk, why?” he said, taking a huge gulp of coffee and sighing happily. Avery pried the lid off and peered inside. It looked normal. She sipped it again, experimentally

“Huh” she mused “It tastes...flatter” 

Peter looked at her quizzically “Maybe it's the dimension hopping you’ve been doing”

“Yeah, maybe. How is school?”

Peter launched into a story about how his friends had rigged up a machine that could shoot basketballs with perfect accuracy to shoot water balloons instead. He kept breaking off to introduce people, and Avery ended up having to tell him that she already knew all his friends, albeit personally. They were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn’t notice Tony and Strange return until the latter cleared his throat

“Avery, we need to talk to you” Strange said. His eyes angled over to Peter “Who’s this”

Peter sprang to his feet, extending a hand “I’m Peter. Peter Parker. I’m Mr. Stark’s....um…”

“Protege” Tony cut in. Strange raised an eyebrow, and his cloak quickly shook Peter’s hand. Peter’s eyes widened and he stared at his hand in wonder

“Dr. Strange” he said. Peter looked as if he were about to geek out

“That’s a badass made up name” he said excitedly, “Did you come up with that?” 

“Ok” Strange said. His cloak wrapped around Avery’s shoulders, “Can I talk to you Avery?” He tried to steer her away. She swept the cloak off her

“Wait” she said, “why can’t you just tell me”

Tony looked at her sympathetically, and her blood ran cold. Tony Stark didn’t do sympathetic. Strange grunted discontentedly

“You might want somewhere private to digest the news,” he said through gritted teeth. Avery glared at him, squaring her shoulders. 

“Just tell me” she said “I can handle it.”

“We can’t send you home” Tony told her. She nodded slowly, digesting this. Something wasn't right. Tony was avoiding her gaze, and Strange looked almost... _guilty_

“Can’t?” she said, fingers shaking slightly, “or won’t?” 

“Both” Strange said, his voice uncharacteristically soft. “If you know what will happen, you can help us save everyone” he exchanged an uncomfortable look with Tony “We can stop this, but we need you”

“No” she gasped. It felt as if her chest was collapsing. “I can’t help. I need to go home”

“You have to help! Half the universe will die!” Strange snapped, “Don’t you care?”

“No!” Avery rounded on him, breathing faster and faster. Tears were blooming and she felt cold and hot and shivery and she couldn’t breathe “No, this isn’t real! It’s fake! You’re _fiction,_ you’re belong on a page, or a screen, YOU’RE NOT REAL” She shoved Strange away from her and scooped up her bag, breathing heavily

“Avery-” 

“NO” she pointed shakily at Tony “You can’t _keep me here._ I have a family, I can’t live here! _I can’t die here!_ ” She was having trouble breathing. "I need to go, I need to go-" She started for the door

Tony tried to grab her by the wrist. "Avery, stop" 

_"Let me GO!"_ She shoved past him. Avery ran out the door, down the hall, wrenching open the fire escape door. Distantly, she heard Strange and Tony arguing, but all she could feel was the burning tears in her eyes and the knot in her chest. 

_I'm going to die here_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I think I broke Avery. 
> 
> I'm a huge fan of Walk Off The Earth, so the song Avery was listening to while writing her note is Home We'll Go. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Avery was well and truly lost. She had walked away from Stark Tower as fast as she could, still swiping at her eyes to stop herself from crying. She had wandered aimlessly and hadn’t bothered to track where she was walking. Now it was getting colder, the sun just below the skyline, and she couldn’t find her way back

She should have been worried, or trying to find a map, but instead she just kept walking. All she felt was numb. She noticed passively that the style of buildings had changed, but she couldn’t bring herself to care

_I want my mom. I want to go home_

A sudden wave of aggression took over and she slammed her fist into a nearby tree, imagining it as Strange’s face. This was a terrible idea, and she yelped, waving her fist. She gently unfolded her fingers, checking for damage

“Are you ok, miss?” 

Avery looked up to see a familiar figure standing in the tree, leaning against the foliage. She sighed. 

“I’m fine, Pet- Spiderman” she caught herself at the last moment. She turned around and started walking away. She heard a soft _thwip_ and Spiderman landed in front of her, perfectly balanced. 

“Are you sure?” he asked, humour colouring his tone, “You look a little lost”

She rolled her eyes “I’m fine. Did Stark send you after me?” 

He shook his head, “Nah, but he did tell me to keep a lookout. I’m on patrol right now”

She did a double take, “Patrol? Shouldn’t you be in Queens?” 

Peter stared at her for a second, “...I am in Queens” 

“...Oh” She hadn't realized she'd walked so far

“Wow, you are really lost” he said. She could hear the smirk and resisted the urge to flip him the bird. “Hey, Karen? Tell Mr. Stark I found her” She made cutting motions at him and he ignored her. “Yeah. Tell him I’ll bring her by tomorrow” 

Avery stopped. “Why tomorrow?” she asked. Peter smiled

“You’re sleeping over” he said, “You need time to cool off. I can’t have you punching my da- boss in the face” 

Avery heard his little skip over the word, but decided to let it go. “Fine”

“Cool” He patted his chest. “Grab on”

“Nope” she said, crossing her arms, “I don’t do heights” she looked around “Give me, like, a turn list and I’ll walk” 

“But that’ll take forever” he complained, “please just let me take you?” 

“...If I throw up, that’s on you. Literally” 

“I can live with that, but please don’t” He let her put her arms around his shoulders. He tentatively put an arm around her waist. “Are you ready?”

“No, but get this over with,” Avery squeezed her eyes shut. She heard a web hit a building.

And then they shot into the air

Air whistled past her ears as she felt herself go higher and higher. She gripped Peter as tight as she could. Faintly, she head screaming and realized it was her. Her stomach felt as if it had dropped out of her body. Avery opened her eyes and immediately regretted every decision that had led her to this moment.

_“HOLY FUCK”_

She squeezed her eyes even tighter shut. They went up and down, flying through the air, until they touched down in an alley after about 2 minutes. She immediately collapsed onto the ground, boneless 

“I hate you” she gasped out, hugging the ground. Peter was laughing his ass off.

“You...you screamed the whole time...i…” he kept laughing, bent over, clutching his stomach. She really did flip him the bird this time. 

“I’m never hitching a ride with you ever again” 

Peter, still giggling, pulled off his mask and jumped onto the wall. He pointed around the side of the building. “Go ring the doorbell” 

Avery grumbled and got up off the ground, staggering out to the front of the building. She leaned against the brick wall and waited for about thirty seconds. And then she rang the doorbell. The intercom buzzed.

“Which apartment?” a bored male voice asked. Avery realized she had no idea and silently cursed Peter

“Uh...the Parker residence?” she said questioningly

“Which apartment number?”

“Uh…..” 

The intercom clicked off and Avery groaned. She looked around. It was getting dark and she didn’t have a way to contact Peter. She walked back to the back, and picked up a pebble lying on the ground. She aimed at the window she though Peter had crawled through. The pebble bounced off the window, and it shot open. Peter stuck out his head

“Why did you throw a rock at my window?” he hissed. She pointed furiously

“What’s your apartment number?”

He facepalmed “Oh yeah, sorry. Go back around, I’ll go open up the door for you”

She rolled her eyes, but went back around and stood at the door, waiting with arms crossed. The door swung open after about thirty seconds, and Peter stood there, grinning sheepishly. She walked in. The lobby was tiny and dimly lit. a man sat in the corner by a phone, legs propped up, reading a trashy magazine. Avery assumed he was the doorman.

Peter led her up harshly lit staircase. After three flights, he pushed open the heavy door, and they made their way halfway down the starkly lt hallway. Peter opened the door labeled 303

The inside was cozy, with a small living room with one moth eaten couch, a kitchen, and two doors Avery presumed were bedrooms. She stood awkwardly at the door while Peter walked in and shuffled through a box he pulled out from under the small TV. He looked up at her.

“Don’t worry about your shoes” he said. She took them off anyways, and stepped quietly into the apartment. Peter beckoned her over

“I have a bunch of these really old sci-fi movies, come pick one” he said, shuffling through various DVDs, pulling them out and putting them back. “What are you thinking?” 

“Star Wars?” she suggested tentatively. Peter’s face split into a wide grin

“How do you feel about A New Hope?”

They sat on the couch, watching the opening scene. Peter hummed along with the theme song. Avery was sitting stiffly, but slowly began to relax. By the time the tavern scene rolled around, she let herself relax onto the couch just like Peter. And then she shot up

“Who’s that?” she asked, pointing at the screen. Peter barely spared her a glance

“That’s Han Solo” he told her, engrossed in the screen. She shook her head vigorously

“No it’s not. That’s not Harrison Ford” 

“Who’s Harrison Ford?” 

Avery stared at him “Harrison Ford?? He played Han Solo and Indiana Jones?” Peter looked at her blankly “Are you telling me you don’t know who Harrison Ford is?” He shook his head. Avery flopped back onto the couch “Unbelievable”

“Peter, honey, I’m home! And I bought pizza- Who’s this?” 

Peter and Avery swung their heads around. A woman wearing scrubs and holding two pizza boxes stood at the door, looking at Avery quizzically. Avery waved meekly at her. Peter sprang to his feet.

“Hey Aunt May, this is Avery. She’s new. We’re marathoning Star Wars,” he babbled, taking the boxes from her and setting them on the table “do you mind if she takes over our couch tonight?” 

“Not at all” May smiled at Avery kindly “Just let me change and we can eat” She opened the door closer to the kitchen and stepped in, closing the door behind her. Peter shot her a thumbs up and took out three plates and glasses, laying them on the rectangular table. 

May emerged wearing a tank top and sweatpants, with glasses perched on her nose. She and Peter sat down and Avery slowly sat at the remaining place. She let May and Peter grab slices first. Peter grabbed three and immediately shoved one in his mouth. Avery stifled a giggle as she took a piece. 

She nibbled the end and had to suppress a groan. This may have been the best pizza she’s ever tasted. She took a huge bite

“So, Avery, where are you from?” 

Avery swallowed the pizza quickly, nearing searing her throat. May looked at her expectantly. She took a hasty sip of water.

“I’m from Blaine, Washington” she answered quickly. “It’s this tiny town on the Canadian border” May leaned forward slightly

“How are you liking New York?” she laughed, “I bet it’s so different”

“Oh yeah” _You have no idea_

May reached for another slice of pizza, “So, do you go to Peter’s school or…?” 

Avery looked over at Peter, who was mouthing _no_ at her. “No, I go to..”

“Corona School for the Arts” Peter cut in, “but I met her at Stark Tower. She was doing street art” He gave her a look that clearly said _roll with it._

“That’s interesting” May said, smiling at Avery. “What kind” 

“Um...landscapes?” she said “of Washington?” May nodded and took a bite of her pizza. They finished the meal without any other hiccups. After, Avery and Peter insisted on cleaning up, so May said goodnight and went to her room. As soon as her door closed, Avery slugged Peter in the arm

“Ow!”

“An arts school? Street art outside Stark Tower?” she hissed at him, “why couldn’t I go to your school?”

“She would have asked about your teachers and our classes and who you know” he told her, plucking a glass from her hands and drying it. She picked up a plate and scrubbed at a particularly stubborn grease spot. She silently conceded his point

After they finished the dishes, they flopped back onto the couch and continued their star Wars marathon. Avery got used to seeing Not-Harrison Ford on screen flirting with Leia. She curled up and laid her head back, staring at the ceiling. She wondered what her parents were doing. Were they looking for her? How much time had passed? Had they even noticed she was gone? She tried to imagine what would happen when Stark got her home. If Stark ever got her home. She also wondered why Peter would offer to let her stay when she had treated him so badly today.

It wasn’t until she was slipping into sleep when Peter leaned over and asked if she would go with him to Stark Tower tomorrow and she murmured assent that she realized that this movie marathon was a ploy to mellow her out. 

_Not bad, Parker,_ she thought, as she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww. Look at them go
> 
> I feel like i should reiterate, just in case, that Avery and Peter are strictly platonic friends. 
> 
> Like always, comments and kudos make me feel great about myself :D


	6. Chapter 6

By the time Avery was awake the next day, May had already left and Peter had put a mug of coffee on the table for her. She picked it up and smelled it deeply, sighing, before she took a sip. Peter watched this with a bemused look on his face.

“You might be the nicest New Yorker in the history of New Yorkers” she told him, before chugging the whole mug in one breath. He chuckled.

“How’d you sleep?”

She put the mug in the sink and turned on the tap. “Your couch is insanely comfortable” She put the mug upside down in the dish rack to dry. When she turned around, Peter was staring at her appraisingly, head cocked to one side.

“What?”

“I won’t take you back, if you don't want me to,” he told her, seriously, “We can work together and figure something out, but you’re right. This isn’t your world. You don’t have to defend it” 

Avery sighed, leaning against the sink. “No. Strange was right. What I felt watching what happened on a screen sucked ass, to put it succinctly. And if that’s how I felt when I thought it wasn’t real... How can I let anyone go through that when it is?” She nodded to herself, “I’m going back”

Peter cracked a grin, “That’s what I thought” 

“But we’re taking the metro this time”

“Damn it” 

~~~

Peter took her back to the lab. Inside, Tony was pacing. His head shot up when they entered. “You’re late”

Avery pointed at Peter immediately. “It’s his fault” Peter shot her a betrayed look

“Come on!”

“What? I’m not the one who got so caught up in that dancer’s performance on the train that he missed his stop, am I?” 

“Touche” 

“Ok, that’s enough” Tony cut them off. Peter’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click. He turned to Avery “You’ve decided” She nodded

“What do you want to know?” 

Tony cracked a smile. They followed him to a holographic display and he pulled up an image of the Earth. “Where did he attack first?” 

Avery sucked in a breath through her teeth “Xandar”

“Gesundheit”

“No, I’m serious. It’s an earth-like planet at the other end of the galaxy” Peter gaped at her

“I would like very much to go there” he said to Tony. Tony ignored him

“Why does he go there?” 

“It’s where the Power stone is located” she told him, “The first one he gets”

“I’m here” Avery turned to see Dr. Strange sweeping in. Tony ignored him as well

“So, he gets the Power Stone. What’s next” 

“He goes after the Asgardians. Eventually, he gets the Tesseract from Loki, and destroys what’s left of the Asgardians in the process. That’s what kicks everything off” 

“When is this?” Strange asked

“In about eight months” She turned to him “you’ll know when. Thor and Loki will come looking for their father. That’s when it begins” 

“Ok” Strange said, as if he knew this would happen as well. Avery was shocked at how well he was taking everything, “So, we have six months to plan” 

“Eight months? Why not act now?” Tony asked. Strange’s cloak flared slightly 

“We need to keep the timeline as intact as possible,” he said, “which means interfering at the last possible second” He looked at Avery “Thor coming to Earth means he needs to complete something big” she nodded

“At the end, Asgard will be destroyed,” she told him. Tony’s eyebrows shot up and Peter let out a little squeak, but Strange just nodded, staring at the model

“So we must wait” he said, “But we need to prepare for everything else as much as possible. What other variables do we need to consider?”

“Well, the mind stone is still in the Vision, and it should be safe until everything goes to hell, but…” she trailed off. Strange motioned for her to continue. “One of the biggest things was that the Avengers were separated” 

“You better not be suggesting what I think you are” Tony warned. She grimaced 

“Call Captain America, “ she said softly, “tell him to bring the Rogues back” Tony groaned. 

"You're lucky I'm such a nice guy"

"Yeah yeah"

~~

Two days later, Tony and Avery sat, tense, at the table in the conference room she had met Strange. The lawyers had just informed them that the Rogues were on their way to house arrest at Stark Tower. 

"Have I told you yet how sorry I am?" Avery asked. Tony nodded, but his jaw was tense and his fists clenched. 

"The Rogue Avengers have arrived, Boss" FRIDAY informed them. Tony nodded, once

"Send em' in"

A broad shouldered blond man walked in first and Avery's blood chilled. Tony stood as the Rogues filed in. Tension crackled as they just stared at each other.

"Cap" Tony said tonelessly. Steve Rogers flinched, but just barely. 

"Tony" 

"Ooooookay, too much tension in this room" a male voice piped up from behind Steve. Avery's eyes zeroed in on the Falcon, noticeable because of his sarcastic demeanor. With him stood Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Wanda Maximoff, each with various levels of distaste in their eyes. 

"Who's the girl" Steve's question drew her attention back to the main event. Tony shifted his feet a little, protectively. Avery felt a tinge of warmth at that. 

"Avery" she said coldly. She didn’t particularly enjoy being referred to as ‘the girl’

"Yeah, ok, little girl" Sam Wilson scoffed, and Avery clenched her fists "we got that. We meant what are you doing here"

"Uh, mostly making sure he doesn't try to beat anyone to death" she pointed at Steve. The Rogues visibly bristled. It wasn't a smart move to antagonize them, but she was already fed up with their arrogance. She had a very low threshold for that kind of thing.

"Listen, young lady" Steve started

"No" she held up a hand to stop him "Don't even try it. If you utter the words 'there are a lot of things you don't understand' I will lose it" Steve snapped his mouth shut, eyes wide, but she was on a roll. " Because I understand _perfectly._ I understand you lied to your friend about his parents _murder_. I understand you disregarded everyone else for the sake of a single person. I understand that you were selfish, and cruel, and deluded." She pointed furiously in his face and felt a strange tickle at the base of her skull. She kept going "So get off your _fucking_ high horse and get up to speed, Grandpa." She pointed her finger at the table "Now, you better sit your ass down or so help me god." The Rogues simmered with resentment. Wanda flexed her fingers and the tickle returned. Tony looked vaguely impressed. 

Steve, however, sat down. 

Everyone stared at him in amazement, especially Avery. Slowly, the Rogues followed his example. 

Avery nodded once, “Ok” She and Tony sat down as well. 

“Hey guys, I brought donuts from the-” _WHACK_

Avery’s eyes barely tracked Peter’s movements as he dropped the box of donuts, crossed the room in two strides and launched his fist into Steve’s jaw. There was a cry of outrage. Wanda stood, fingers flickering, and had to be restrained by Clint.

“Peter, what the HELL” Tony cried. Peter just stood there, huffing, pointing his finger in Steve’s face.

“You, sir, are the goddamn worst-” Avery cleared her throat. Peter looked up and disappointment crossed his face. “You already did it, didn’t you?”

“Yup” 

Peter made a face “Killjoy” 

“Who’s this?” Sam cried, pointing at Peter

“Oh, he’s mine” Tony said absentmindedly. Everyone turned to stare at him, mouths agape, including Peter. He noticed their looks, “What?”

Steve looked ready to go back in ice. He massaged his jaw and gave Peter a look of begrudging respect.“Why are we here, Tony?”

Tony clicked his tongue and pulled up a visual of the six infinity stones, “I assume you know what these are, Oh Captain?”

“Infinity Stones” Wanda said, red flicking around her fingers. The strange tickle returned and Avery envisioned a steel wall blocking off her thoughts. Wanda flinched slightly and the tickle dissipated. 

_Aha_

“Gold star for the witch” Tony said. Wanda sneered at him, “Untold amounts of powers contained in six tiny stones.” He looked around at the Rogues, his eyes settling on Cap for a second longer than the other, “And we all know what would happen if that power fell into the wrong hands”

“So, now you want them.” Clint said with disgust, “You never change, do you Stark?” Peter bristled

“Me? Oh no, Barton, but a genocidal alien warlord does” Tony retorted. The room was silent for a second, before erupting into a cacophony of shouting. Tony just looked at her, eyebrows raised. Avery nodded and stood up. 

“Shut up and let me explain,” she said. Surprisingly, they did. Natasha raised a single eyebrow at her. 

Great, now the pressure was really on

“In eight months, New York will be the center of another alien invasion. The Mad Titan Thanos, and his army, will be collecting all six infinity stones to fulfill his plan of wiping out half the universe” 

The room was deadly silent. 

Then Sam broke it

“I’m sorry, _what?”_

“How the hell do you know that?” Natasha asked her. 

“She’s from another dimension” Peter piped up. The rogues regarded Avery with a renewed interest. 

“So you can tell the future or something?” Clint asked sardonically. 

“No” She said dismissively. Clint rolled his eyes and scoffed. “It’s more complicated than that. Where I come from, you guys are fictional characters in a series of movies documenting what happens, including the future” The tickle returned again and she swung around to Wanda “and if she tries to read my mind one more goddamned time, I swear to god” 

Wanda deflated slightly, glaring balefully, “I was just trying to see if she was telling the truth” she explained grumpily. Steve gave her a disappointed look.

“Let’s say that this is true” He said to Tony

“It is” Avery mumbled under her breath

“Then how do we stop him?” Steve continued, ignoring her.

“We need to gather the Infinity Stones, and use their power to destroy them,” she said, looking pointedly at Wanda, “when Thanos comes to Earth, he will, hopefully, only have one Infinity stone. Which means we need to find and destroy the other five before he gets here.”

“Yeah, but we have no idea where they are” Natasha said. Tony looked at Avery pointedly. Natasha’s eyebrows rose “Oh” She murmured interestedly. Avery understood why she was so intimidating. The look she was getting was terrifying. 

“ There are only two Infinity Stone on Earth right now,” she said, “one is safe in New York, and the other one…” she tapped her forehead. Understanding bloomed in Steve’s eyes

“Vision” 

“But, it’s part of his being, is it not?” Wanda asked, wringing her hands. Avery remembered that their romance would be starting about now. She wondered if Scarlet Witch had left Vision to come here. 

“Yes, but there is one person who can remove it without damaging Vision” Tony looked uncomfortable

“We didn’t discuss this” He whispered rather audibly to Avery. She laughed

“Not you” she told him. Peter pricked up, confused

“Pack your bags” she told them cheerfully, “We’re heading to Wakanda”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. I have been waiting to write the Shuri/Peter/Avery friendship dynamic for so long you have no idea.
> 
> I should probably add a tag saying that this is not Team Cap friendly. But they make up for their bad choices towards the end, so it's ok. 
> 
> I ignored Nat a little, but she has a bigger part in the next chapter, don't worry. I didn't forget her like the Russo Brothers did
> 
> As always, comments and kudos make my day!


	7. Chapter 7

The jet the Wakandans had so kindly sent them was perhaps the most beautiful thing Avery had ever had the pleasure of witnessing

She hadn’t really geeked out yet, but the time had come and she couldn’t stop. Good thing Peter was about as excited as her. 

"Is this magnetic suspension?" He swooned, running his fingers along the outside of the jet "I think I'm in love"

"I cannot BELIEVE I am actually about to step foot in Wakanda. This is my life's dream. I can die happy" Avery said, staring starstruck at the rather annoyed looking Dora Milaje standing guard. Peter nodded, clearly not listening. 

"Whoever designed this is my new best friend" he shrugged "Sorry, Avery"

"Wow, I'm both flattered and offended. I'm gonna tell Ned and MJ you said that" 

"Please don't. Ned will make his sad face and MJ may or may not kill me" 

"That sounds like a you problem, Parker"

"Ok, nightmare children, wrap it up" Tony said, striding towards them decked out in a suit and shades. Peter and Avery made disappointed noises, but walked up the ramp together. Tony followed them and the door closed behind them. 

"Magnetic suspension" Peter whispered gleefully. Avery giggled. And stopped short. 

The Rogue Avengers sat along one wall, side by side, stiff and quiet. Tony sat down on the other side. They glared at each other. Peter and Avery exchanged a weighted glance, before sitting on Tony's side. Their levity had disappeared. 

"We will be in Wakanda in two hours" the Dora Milaje pilot said, completely emotionless, "Please refrain from killing each other until then" 

The jet started with a quiet hum and rose into the air, smooth and steady. Peter looked amazed. 

"Keep it in your pants, Parker" Avery whispered out of the corner of her mouth. He whacked her on the arm. 

After about fifteen minutes, Avery got restless and stood up, stretching, before moving towards the front of the jet. There was ample space near the cockpit where she could stare out the window into the beautiful blue sky.

"Do you mind if I stand up here?" She asked the pilot, who nodded stoically. Avery leaned one shoulder against the wall, content to look out at the sky, speeding over the clouds below. 

Avery didn't know how long she had been standing there, but after a while, she noticed a strange shape in the shadows out of the corner of her eye

"Can I help you, Miss Romanoff?" 

Natasha stepped out of the shadows "Not bad. It usually takes much longer for people to notice" Avery shrugged

"I've needed to be a lot more observant that I was back home," she said quietly. Natasha hummed softly

"I can imagine you've had to be a lot of things" Natasha leaned against the wall opposite her. 

Avery shifted uncomfortably "It's just...I'm not a hero. I'm not special. The only reason I'm even here is pure dumbass luck. " she cast a look at the seated heroes "they were born to do this. I definitely wasn't"

Natasha scoffed "You think I was born to be a hero? I was a villain for so long." She looked at Avery, sympathetic, "Being a hero isn't a birthright. It's a choice all of us made. A choice you made too" 

Avery squinted at her "Have I ever told you that you're one of my favourites?" 

Natasha threw back her head and laughed, a joyful sound "it didn't seem that way a few days ago" 

Avery rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly "Yeah, well, I've been sitting on that for a while now" 

"Give them a chance" Natasha said, smiling, "They've made mistakes. But they're learning" she patted Avery on the back, "Besides," she said, conspiratorial, "they like you more than you'd think. They've always admired resolve. And you have plenty of that" She walked away, leaving Avery smiling softly in the cockpit of the plane, staring at the blue sky. 

By the time they touched down in Wakanda, Avery and Peter were simmering with so much excitement that they could barely sit still, much to Tony's chagrin.

After her conversation with Black Widow, she had returned to see the Rogues, Tony and Peter getting along rather...amicably. Even Wanda cracked a smile at one of Peter's jokes. Now, Steve was eyeing them with amusement as Avery bounced her leg in anticipation and Peter couldn't take his eyes off the door. 

"Come on, I wanna see the tech" he muttered. 

The door opened. Standing in the sunlight were two imposing figures. One was King T'Challa, the Black Panther. Avery's heart was beating a mile a minute. The other figure was slight, similar to…

"Is she our age?" Peter wondered out loud. Avery nodded

"Princess Shuri. She's the one I'm excited to meet" 

Tony lead them out. T'Challa smiled warmly as Tony inclined his head slightly in respect. The rest of the Avengers follows suite. 

"Tony Stark" T'Challa said, "I assume from appearance that the friend you would like us to meet has not yet arrived."

Tony laughed easily "He's flying in from Dublin at the moment. He should be here in a couple of hours" 

T'Challa inclined his head "Welcome to Wakanda. Please allow me to introduce my sister, Princess Shuri"

"Shuri is fine" she piped up. T'Challa smiled fondly at her 

"She is the one who will be performing the procedure on your friend" he told them "she is responsible for most of the technological advancements in Wakanda, including the jet you arrived in"

"No way" Peter burst out. Most of the Avengers shot him scandalized looks that he ignored "How did you figure out the magnetic suspension? I've been trying to figure it out the whole way here!"

"He has, it's been quite annoying" Avery deadpanned. 

"It's a matter of calibrating the polarity the exact amount needed," Shuri said, eyes alight "Precision is key" 

"And it's super smart to use magnets. Less resistance, which means faster and more efficient" Peter was talking and gesturing excitedly, but Shuri kept up with him 

"As well as a smoother ride" she agreed

"Oh my god, there's two of them" Tony said. 

"But how do you maintain the polarities?" Avery asked, not understanding anything they were talking about, but curious nonetheless.

"Make that three" T'Challa sighed.

"Come," Shuri said, grabbing their wrists, "I must show you my lab" 

"While the children, er, geek out, as you Americans would say, please accompany me so that you can fill me in on what has transpired" T'Challa led them away, while Shuri dragged Peter and Avery off to her lab. 

The elevator ride down was incredible, Peter and Avery pressed themselves against the glass, staring in wonder at the vibranium mine around them, glowing ethereal blue. 

“You know what, Avery? I think I can die happy now, too” Peter murmured, jaw slack as he stared up at the miners above them. They heard Shuri giggling behind them. 

The elevator let them out in no time, and Peter immediately dashed forwards to the first display he saw.

“The holographics are incredible” he gasped, putting his fingers through a projected panther, which was running and jumping. Shuri smiled widely

“I am glad you think so. My brother said it was a waste of time”

“No way” Avery said, also running her hands through the hyper realistic panther, “Nothing this cool is ever a waste of anything” 

“I like you already” Shuri said, dragging them down the hallway and into the lab

“Woah” 

The room was full of the most incredible tech the two had ever seen by a long shot. Peter had to physically restrain himself from dashing forwards and tinkering with everything. The lad was void of people, with the exception of them and a couple lab technicians, who simply smiled at them before returning to their work. Avery’s eyes zeroed in on a swath of fabric draped over a mannequin. 

“May I?” she asked Shuri, who nodded assent. Avery dragged Peter with her over to the mannequin and ran her fingers along it.

“It’s so fine” she whispered wonderingly

“Bulletproof and capable of redistributing kinetic energy, much like the Black Panther suit” Shuri explained, “This will be used for the uniforms of the Dora Milaje”

Peter gave an experimental tug on the fabric and his eyes widened. He yanked again. “The tensile strength on this is incredible” he said excitedly, turning to Shuri “Do you think you can help me formulate this into my webs?”

“Actually, your problem on the ferry was stickiness, not strength” Avery said distractedly, not even noticing what Peter had let slip. 

Shuri’s brow furrowed, “Webs? What in Bast’s name are you talking about?” Peter froze, looking at Avery in panic. Avery rolled her eyes. 

“She lives with a man who drinks a magic plant for superpowers. I think your secrets will be safe with her”

Peter, still looking doubtful, beckoned Shuri over to the wall. Avery trailed after them, still holding the swath of fabric. Peter coughed nervously and put one foot on the wall

“Don’t freak out” he told Shuri, before lifting the other foot onto the wall and standing there, perpendicular to the two girls. Shuri’s eyes widened into saucers

“How are you doing that?” she grinned widely “I have been trying to formulate wall walking boots for ages now!” 

“I, um, can actually just do this. I was bitten by a radioactive spider-” Shuri cut him off with a wave of her hand

“You can give me the gripping backstory later” she said, pulling up a holographic keypad from her bracelet. Avery made an unconscious adoring noise, “How do you stick?”

Peter grinned, more at ease now “We think it’s microscopic hairs on my body” 

“Fascinating, but how do they interact with the wall through your clothes?” 

“Uhhhhhhh” 

“No matter, we can figure that out later. What else can you do?”

Avery looked around again as Peter rattled off his list of abilities. Around her was the most incredible blend of history and technology she had ever seen and she was going to burn the image into her brain if it was the last thing she did. 

“And what about you?” Avery realized Shuri was now talking to her. She whipped around. Peter was still squatting on the wall and Shuri was grinning at her

“What about me?”

“I assume that since you arrived with the Avengers that you also have some form of enhancement” 

“Nope” Avery laughed uneasily, “I’m just a regular person, nothing special. Sorry” Shuri’s eyes widened at Avery's unconsciously bitter tone

“I apologize for offending you”

“You didn’t offend her” Peter piped up, “She’s lying. She’s from an alternate dimension” Avery glared at him

“First with the rogues, now this? Are you gonna tell everyone we meet?”

“What? It’s so cool!” Peter flipped off the wall. Shuri looked at her, impressed

“Do you mind if I-”

“Run a few tests? Go nuts" 

Shuri led her over to a counter covered in various holograms and tech scattered across it. She hooked Avery up to a machine with little stickers on her temples and made her sit still in a tall chair. 

"This is incredible," she said, eyes glued to a holographic display. Peter peeked over her shoulder, "your synapses are firing at a completely different rate and tempo than most humans I've seen. Not to mention you emit traces of radiation I've never seen before" she looked at Peter, eyes shining. He grinned back

"What does that mean?" Avery asked. Shuri tore off the patches and spun Avery around. 

"Do you mind if I try something crazy?" 

Avery shrugged, and Shuri retrieved a small metal frame

"I've been experimenting with wormholes in my free time" she explained, fiddling with the frame until it glowed blue, "but I've never been able to figure out the right wavelength for it to work" she held the glowing frame in front of her. Avery noticed the air inside it was distorted, swirling inwards. 

"No way" Peter said, in awe, "you're trying to figure out teleportation" 

"In theory, yes. Avery, please stick your hand in there" she shook the frame gently. Avery notice she was careful not to touch the inside

"Um, is it safe?"

"Normally, I would say no" Shuri said. Avery recoiled and she backtracked hastily. "But, your molecules should also be unstable after traveling here, and they're not. So you will be fine" 

Avery warily stuck her hand into the swirling frame. To her surprise, it felt like a slight tingle, but her fingers disappeared, fading into nothing. 

“Whack” she murmured. Shuri let out a whoop

“Spiderboy! Grab the other one”

“Got it!” Peter held it up. 

“Turn the middle dial three clicks to the left.”

Three clicks later, the other frame glowed blue as well, swirling slowly. Avery watched in amazement as her fingers slowly materialized inside it. Peter yelped and Shuri could barely contain her excitement.

“This is fantastic!” She cheered, “Think of what we could do with this! Instantaneous transportation, with barely any environmental impact”

“This could make all other forms of travel obsolete, if you can figure out how to stabilize it” Peter exclaimed

“And, we can drop eggs onto Captain America’s head without him knowing or seeing” Avery contributed. Shuri and Peter exchanged an excited look. 

“Can I stick something through it?” Peter asked. Shuri made a dubious expression, and grabbed a pencil from the counter, handing it to Peter. He grabbed it and stuck it through the portal. It dissolved as soon as it hit the distorted air, disappearing almost immediately. Avery turned to her, aghast. 

“It could have done that to my hands?” she yelled. Shuri made a placating gesture. 

“Of course not. I was sure you would be fine”

“How sure?”

“Eh, around 95 percent” Avery glared at her, “What? Your hands are fine” 

Avery yanked her hands out of the frame. Shuri powered them both down, before laying them on the counter. 

“So,” Avery hedged, “If you could do this, could you maybe build something that could get me back to my dimension?”

Shuri beamed, “I was hoping you would ask me that. I already have a few ideas” 

“Excuse me” a voice interrupted. They whipped around and saw a tall and imposing Dora Milaje standing there. “Your brother requires your presence in the council room” She addressed Shuri, but her words were clearly meant for all three of them

“Thank you, Okoye” Shuri told her. Okoye gave her a small smile. Shuri turned to Peter and Avery “shall we go?”

“Lead the way, Princess” Avery said, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! She has arrived. The Unholy Trinity united at last!
> 
> This is the chapter I have been the most excited to write. Both Nat and Shuri being so totally awesome, Science Bros Peter and Shuri, with Avery as awkwardly enthusiastic third wheel....Fantastic
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated


	8. Chapter 8

The inside of the Wakandan palace was stunning, with golden white walls and floor to ceiling windows looking over a city of glass and trees. The palace halls bustled with people, talking and laughing, swathed in elaborate, colourful garb. 

As Okoye led them past, Shuri laughed and greeted as many people as she could. They all gave her happy, kind smiles, which turned distrustful when they spotted Avery and Peter. Avery couldn’t blame them

The two guards at the doors of the council room were not Dora, like Avery expected. Instead, she recognized their blue clothes as Border Tribe. Okoye greeted one with a small smile. 

“My love” She acknowledged, inclining her head slightly. “Have they finished?”

“They are waiting for the colonizer girl” W’Kabi replied, although the corner of his lips quirked upwards slightly. He opened the door for them, and they entered. W’Kabi followed, and closed the door behind them. 

Inside, the council room was tense. The throne and council seats now were at the head of a long table, where the Avengers sat. Avery noticed that Vision had arrived, and was sitting across from Wanda. The pair were exchanging sickeningly loving glances

“Wow. They wasted no time” Peter whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Avery nodded in agreement

“My king” Okoye did the salute, before taking her place by the throne. Avery scanned the table for a chair. There were three, one by the council obviously meant for Shuri, one between Tony and Vision, and one between Wanda and Natasha. Avery motioned for Peter to take the seat by Tony and took the one opposite him. 

T’Challa waited for them to sit before he began. He addressed Avery first

“I understand that you have made quite the journey” he said wryly. Avery’s face quirked into a small smile

“Yes, your Highness” she replied politely. A ghost of approval flickered on Okoye’s face. The king smiled

“There is no need for pleasantries, Miss…”

“Beckett” she filled in. Across from her, Tony raised his eyebrows and Avery realized she hadn’t told anyone here her last name before. “But please, call me Avery”

T’Challa nodded, “I assume my sister has already offered to craft a machine to help you home after all this has passed”

“Yes, she has” Avery smiled at Shuri, who winked at her. She winked back. 

“Hold on” Tony said, holding up his hand, “I thought I was supposed to build it?” 

“It doesn’t matter who builds it” Clint said, a little snappy. Avery glared at him and he sneered back at her. 

“I would be glad to collaborate on this project with you, Mr. Stark” Shuri interceded smoothly, “I believe your connections would help us greatly” T’Challa clapped his hands together 

“Excellent. It’s settled” The council got up, grumbling, and filed out. Avery started. All the other Avengers remained seated as the last councilors left 

“Is that all?” She whispered. Natasha leaned over

“For them. Between you and me, I don’t think they could’ve handled Steve any longer” she whispered to Avery. Avery envisioned Steve waxing poetic about the merits of America to the disgruntled council and stifled a giggle. 

Of the Wakandan council, only T’Challa and Shuri remained. T’Challa turned to a rather sheepish looking Steve and smiled

“I believe you have a visitor, my friend” Steve perked up as the council room door opened again. Avery craned her head to see a man enter, wearing a simple pants and shirt, smiling crookedly

Steve leapt out of his chair and enveloped the man in a tight hug. It wasn’t until only one arm swung up to hug Steve back that Avery realized who this was. Bucky Barnes

She cast a worried look to Tony, who’s jaw had tightened significantly. Peter patted him on the shoulder and his gaze caught Avery’s. She quirked an eyebrow at him and he shook his head

 _He’ll be fine,_ Peter mouthed at her. She gave him two thumbs up as Steve dragged Bucky over to the table. Peter’s eyes flickered over a seat and his gaze hardened slightly. Avery whipped her head around to see Wanda staring at the two, head tilted slightly. 

“Avery, this is Bucky” Steve exclaimed proudly to her. Bucky looked uncomfortable, but gave her a tiny, robotic wave. 

“I know. It’s good to meet you, Mr. Barnes” she said, giving him a small smile. 

“Now that we have the introductions out of the way” Shuri interrupted, “I hope you don’t mind if I begin the removal process of the infinity stone?” 

Tony seemed relieved that there was something else to focus on than the man who murdered his parents. “Yes,” he said, all but leaping out of the chair, dragging Peter with him “Let’s go. Vision? Peter?”

Vision floated out of his seat to join them. Together, they left out a side door, Peter and Shuri already jabbering together. Steve, Bucky and Sam engaged in quiet conversation, and T’Challa was called away by Okoye. 

Avery looked around, confused, “What do we do now?” she asked Natasha in a hushed voice. Natashe leaned back in her chair and put her feet up on the table

“Now we wait for the inevitable” she replied

~Six months later~

The last eight months had introduced a sense of normalcy into Avery’s life. She spent her days at Stark Tower, helping the Avengers plan for the inevitable. After about two weeks, Tony decided to force Avery into homeschooling, taught to her by FRIDAY. She protested greatly against this, to no avail. Right now, Avery was pretending to do an essay on molecular structure while Tony and Peter tinkered with the Mark 42. 

Peter spent almost every spare moment of his time at Stark Tower. Some days, he even brought along Ned and MJ.. They hit it off immediately. Avery, MJ, and Ned would talk and debate over movies, science and anything in between. MJ even invited her to hang out once, just the two of them, citing that she needed "a night away from these dumbass boys”. Every time after MJ left, Avery teased Peter about the lingering blush left on his face

They also talked to Shuri often. Avery made three separate trips to Wakanda to assist her with her research, which generally ended up with a few scans and then three straight days of pranking. The one time Peter came with her, T’Challa ended up having to ban the three of them from being in the lab together after they super-glued the Black Panther suit to his skin. It was worth having Okoye monitor them in the lab after that.

The three of them also made video calls every other night or so. One night, Shuri told her that they were adapting her teleporter frame design into a dimensional transporter. After Peter’s squealing subsided, Avery asked if she or Tony had figured out that starting point. When Shuri told her that it was neither of them, but a Dr. Reed Richards in California, Avery freaked out herself. 

Avery smiled to herself about that night of general excitement, scratching her temple with a pencil. “Hey FRIDAY?” she asked the AI, “Can you pull up a diagram of a barium molecule?”

“Certainly, Avery”

“Barium? Please tell me you’re not turning into another Tony, like Peter is” Natasha said dryly from behind her. 

“No way” Avery said, getting up and hugging Natasha. Both ignored Peter’s indignant ‘hey!’ and subsequent grumbling. 

“I feel like you got taller” Natasha mused, holding Avery at arm’s length. She shook her head

“Nah. Peter just wanted me to test out his bouncy shoes earlier and I forgot to take them off” She bounced on the balls of her feet, rising about a foot into the air, before landing with a wobble. “See? Anyways, how was Sokovia?”

Natasha made a face “Bloody. Gross. I broke someone’s arm with a hair dryer”

“Cool!”

“No, not cool” but Natasha smiled. She stepped away, revealing that Wanda and Clint were standing behind her. Clint waved awkwardly. They had never really hit it off, since Clint was never here, but Wanda grinned and enveloped Avery in a hug

 _How’s my favourite dimension hopper,_ Wanda thought, echoing as if it had been spoken in Avery’s mind

 _I’m great,_ Avery thought back, grinning 

_Have you asked out that intern you like, down in the law offices yet? The one with the curls?_

Avery blushed, _No, stop it. I don’t have a crush on anyone_

Wanda raised an eyebrow skeptically, smirking like she knew a big secret

“Um, they’re doing the thing again, I feel excluded” Peter said, pointing at the two like the little narc that he was. Wanda grinned at Avery and winked

Although the two got off to a rocky start, they quickly became fast friends. When Avery forgot details that might be important, she asked Wanda to help her pull up memories in more detail. One night, when Avery had been crying because she couldn’t recall what colour her mother’s eyes were, she had felt a small, comforting tickle at the base of her skull. It was barely a surprise when Wanda had knocked on her door a few seconds later, asking if she could help. 

“Maybe because it’s none of your freaking beeswax” she retorted. Peter stuck out his tongue petulantly. 

Natasha shook her head, exasperated. “Come on, Avery. It’s time for another self defense lesson." She slung an arm around Avery's shoulders "how do you feel about learning how to crush someone’s windpipe”

“Uh, no” Tony piped up, “You are not teaching a 16 year old girl how to crush a windpipe”

“Yeah, please don’t” Peter said, rubbing his arm, “I still remember the time I surprised her. She broke my fingers” 

“Oh yeah” Avery laughed, “sorry”

Natasha was about to respond, but a sudden orange light cut her off. A circle of orange sparks was orbiting in the middle of the lab. Clint nocked an arrow, bowstring drawn, but Natasha pushed it away with one finger.

“It’s Strange”

The man in question stumbled out of the portal, straightening up. Avery saw the panic hidden in Strange’s wide eyes and too-straight posture and her blood ran cold. 

“Strange?” Tony asked, brow scrunched with worry, “what’s up”

“Thor just visited” Strange said, smoothing his tunic with shaking hands, “he’s looking for his father” 

Peter and Avery made twin squeaks of surprise, but, for once, Tony didn’t make fun of them. Instead, he stared at Strange, ashen. Clint’s mouth dropped open

“What does that mean” Wanda asked cautiously. Avery opened up her mind and Wanda straightened as if she had been electrocuted as images flooded her mind. Vision, collapsing. Loki, strangled. Tony, dying slowly on a desolate battleground. Wanda let out a small shriek

“It’s beginning” Strange said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh man. 
> 
> sorry about the time skip. I was going to make this it's own separate chapter, but no dice. The Wakanda part was too short
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are hella appreciated


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after eating two bags of frozen blueberries so. Superfruit indeed.
> 
> I also ask this in the note at the end, but just in case people don't read those, but how would y'all feel about little oneshots about Shuri, Peter and Avery? Probably taking place during that six month gap. If you would read them, let me know in the comments!

Everything was still. And then Avery’s world fell apart again

Everyone sprang into action. Tony immediately pulled up a display, fingers darting across the screen frantically.

“Call Nick Fury”

Natasha immediately began questioning Strange, who professed that ‘no, he didn’t suspect anything’ and ‘NO, Natasha, I didn’t forget to tell him to bring the Tesseract back to Earth when everything was done’

Avery and Peter immediately crowded together at a display

“Call Shuri” Peter said. A few moments later, Shuri’s sleepy face filled the screen.

“What is wrong with you people” she grumbled “It is 2am and this is extremely rude-”

“Shuri-”

“-honestly, Peter, just because you do not sleep does not mean that us normal people cannot enjoy a good night’s slumber-”

“SHURI” 

Shuri stopped dead in her tracks at Peter’s semi-panicked shout. Immediately, her gaze sharpened with understanding

“It’s happening, isn’t it” she said, hushed. Avery nodded. The camera shifted as Shuri swept off her covers and the lights flickered on her side of the screen, “When will you arrive?” 

_7 hours_ Wanda’s voice echoed in her head. She repeated this to Shuri, who nodded

“Understood” Shuri gave her a brave smile, “I will see you then. Bring coffee. It will be a long night for you” She ended the call. 

Tony walked over, rubbing his hands together, “Ok. Fury has Captain Marvel on route to the Aether. The Guardian blaster is set up in Wakanda. We need to get going”

“Guardian blaster?” 

“Yeah” Tony gestured wildly, “The one that’s designed to call the Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“That is a terrible name we did not agree on” Avery pointed out

“I think it’s great!” Peter chirped, loyal to a fault. Tony pointed at him in an _‘aha, see?’_ sort of way. 

“Shut it, Baby Stark” Avery frowned, “It sounds like you’re gonna shoot down the Guardians of the Galaxy”

“Now is not the time for this weird debate” Clint snapped, passing by with his bow clenched tightly in his hands. His knuckles were white. 

“Right” Tony snapped his fingers, “Go pack, everyone. We need to be in the air in an hour” 

Peter and Avery strode out of the lab, down the hall to the elevator. It let them out two floors down. Avery and Peter shared one of the residential apartments that spanned the half the floor. Although Peter didn’t live in Stark Tower full time, he slept over often. This had been his floor, but he had asked Tony to put Avery in the other bedroom.

Avery collected her things from around the spacious, naturally lit living room. Her small journal, a Christmas present from Pepper where she wrote notes to her family, was lying open on the coffee table. As she picked it up, she ran her fingers over the fresh pencil marks, staining them with graphite. 

"Think fast!” 

A thick, balled up sweater whacked Avery in the side of the face. She snapped the book closed and glared at Peter, who sported a truly shit-eating grin.

“That hurt, dingus” she grumbled, stooping to pick up the sweater. Unfurling it, she saw it was the one she had arrived in, dark and stained. She regarded it with surprise “Where the hell did you find this?”

“DUM-E had it from when you first came. I figured you might want it” he smiled slightly, but his eyes were a little sad

Avery regarded him for a second, before striding across the room and pulling him into a tight hug. His arms instantly went up around her. She buried her face into his shoulder.

“I’m scared” she whispered into his sweater, tears welling in her eyes. He nodded.

“I know,” he said, rubbing her back, “I would be too, but I’m too awesome to know fear” She chuckled wetly, and he pushed her back, gently. His face was twisted in mock disgust “Did you just wipe your snot on my sweater? This is new!” 

She smacked him, gently, “Shut up. We gotta pack” 

They did. Avery carefully laid the journal and sweater into the bag she had brought from home, along with all her other necessities. Her old phone joined the StarkPhone Tony had given her at Christmas, one that was actually compatible with the satellites in this dimension. 

As she slung the bag across her back, she surveyed her room one last time. The previously sparse room was now a pale blue, with books scattered across the desk and paintings on the walls. For all intents and purposes, this was her home away from home and she was loathe to leave it.

“Come on Avery!”

She turned away and spotted Peter, sporting his own backpack. He kept some clothes here, and she knew he would be wearing the Iron Spider suit underneath his clothes. He barely took it off, ever since Tony had given it to him at Avery’s urging two months ago. 

She smiled at him and they set off. It was a comfortable, contemplative silence as they rode the elevator to the roof. Peter held out his hand and Avery took it. They performed the intricate handshake Peter had insisted they choreograph

“One last adventure, yeah?” he said, turning back to face the door

“Damn right” she faced forwards as well “The biggest one yet” 

~~~~

When they landed in Wakanda, Shuri was there to meet them. As soon as the door opened, a blur of excitement bowled into Peter and Avery, tugging them into a hug

“It has been so long” Shuri said, squeezing tighter. Avery wondered if the girl had also drank the Black Panther juice, because the pressure felt like it was cracking her ribs

“Long? We talked literally six and a half hours ago” Peter laughed, detaching Shuri from the two of them. In the background, Avery saw Tony greeting Steve, Bucky and T’Challa, grinning cheekily while Steve flushed red. Probably a lewd joke involving the state of Steve’s ass, knowing Tony

Shuri dragged them along by the wrists, only stopping slightly to greet Wanda cheerfully and tell her that Vision had arrived last night. Wanda immediately found an excuse to split off from the group.  
“Where are we going?” Avery asked, noticing that they had just walked- well, jogged- past the door to the vibranium lab

“The Guardian Blaster”

“Not you too” Avery groaned. Peter laughed triumphantly. They rode an elevator up, and up, until it released them onto the top floor. Avery’s jaw dropped

The small group stood in a huge observatory. The morning sunlight streamed through the glass roof, where a structure reminiscent of a satellite dish jutted up through a large hole from the middle of the room. Monitors lined the outside of the glass walled dome and a huge screen was suspended from the ceiling just in front of the satellite dish

Peter turned to Shuri and whacked her on the arm. “Why didn’t you show us this before!” he demanded. The Dora Milaje guards, who had caught up, along with the others, bristled at the assault on their princess, but Shuri just whacked Peter back.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” she said. Avery picked her jaw up off the floor

“It’s incredible” she breathed. Shuri puffed her chest with pride. Smiling, T’Challa laid a hand on his sister’s shoulder

“Perhaps it is time we actually hailed these Guardians” he said. Shuri pushed his hand off her shoulder good-naturedly and raced over to a monitor. Peter followed her, his eyes still glued to the satellite dish, which shifted slightly when Shuri laid a hand on the keyboard

“So” Tony clapped, “Avery, you ready to hail these so called asshole Guardians?” 

Avery did a double take, “Me? I thought you were gonna do it”

Tony sucked air in through his teeth, “Yeah, about that, I’ve been told I can come off as abrasive” Steve scoffed and Tony shot him a mock offended look

“Why can’t Steve do it?”

“Too old,” Tony jumped on the chance to throw a jab at Steve, who shot him a hurt look, “Too old fashioned, if what you say about them is true” Tony corrected, rolling his eyes, “Bucky is too scary, T’Challa is too formal, Shuri uses too many big words, Peter will freak out immediately, and Wanda and Vision are off doing god knows what” he finished, “That just leaves you” 

“I-” Avery faltered slightly, “I don’t know if I can”

“Trust me” Bucky said, winking at her slightly, even though his face remained gruff, “If you can tell Steve here what a true bastard he is at times-” Steve threw up his hands in defeat, but Bucky kept going, “-then you can convince a bunch of space mercenaries to help you kill someone they hate”

“Plus” Tony added, “who could resist this wittle face” he pinched her cheeks mockingly and she swatted him away, scowling

She shifted uncomfortably, but T’Challa lay a steady hand on her shoulder, the same way he did with Shuri. “We trust you” he told Avery, warmly

Avery nodded once “Ok” 

That was how she ended up in front of the giant screen half an hour later, all by herself. Everyone else was huddled by the control monitor. Shuri shot her a huge thumbs up.

“Are you ready?” she shouted.

“Yes” _No_  
“Sending transmission” Peter slammed his hand onto a big red button, grinning widely. Avery’s stomach roiled with nerves as the screen flickered to life, a dull grey. Static filled the room

“This is Avery Beckett, Terran representative, calling on the Guardians of the Galaxy” she tried, “Is anyone there?” Nothing but static

“I repeat, this is Avery Beckett from Terra, calling the Guardians of the Galaxy. This is urgent”

“Yeah, we heard you, girl. Give us a sec to fix our camera” a gruff voice said back. Avery’s heart seemed to stop and start again with a jolt. Shuri let out an involuntary whoop

There was a burst of static and then the screen flickered to life. In front of it stood a single figure, wearing a mask. Avery’s face broke into an involuntary grin. 

The masked man affected a pose he seemed to think was menacing “How dare you call on the Guardians of the Galaxy, Terran” he said in a deep, obviously fake voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Steve and Tony exchange incredulous looks

“Quill, what the hell are you doing?” the gruff voice from before said from behind the camera, sounding exasperated. Peter Quill groaned

“It’s Star Lord! And I’m trying to be intimidating! I’m intimidating her” 

“Hey, Terran? Is he at all intimidating to you?” 

Biting back a grin, Avery shook her head, “Not even a little bit” she deadpanned. She could see Peter muffling his laughter with his hand behind the screen

“Of course Quill can’t even intimidate a Terran child. Look at him, he’s...tiny” a deep monotone voice said. Quill made an offended noise

“No one asked you, Drax!”

“I am Groot” 

“Whoa! Jeez, Groot, I thought we were friends!” 

“This is stupid” A female voice sneered. A woman with lurid green skin and pink tinged hair appeared in frame. Star Lord scoffed and let his mask dissolve back behind his ear. The woman turned to look straight at the screen. Her eyebrows lifted slightly, “What do you want with us?"

“We need your help” Avery said, standing a little straighter. “I need you guys to come to Earth. We need you” 

“That’s nice” the gruff voice, who Avery now realized was Rocket, said condescendingly, “But we don’t do anything without pay” 

“Yeah” a floaty, feminine voice piped up. Rocket made a satisfactory noise

Avery’s face spread into a smile, “Well, I can’t offer you money-”

“Then our conversation is over” Quill interrupted, reaching for the screen, “Goodbye”

“Hold on” she said, “Gamora and Nebula would want to hear me out”

Quill froze. Gamora stared at Avery coldly, almost boring her gaze into the depths of Avery’s soul. “How do you know our names?” She enunciated every word carefully.

“I’ll tell you when you get here” Avery said, shrugging with one shoulder, “but I know for a fact you’ll be interested in what I’m offering”

Gamora regarded her thoughtfully, but Quill scoffed

“Unless you can provide us with money, we’re not interested”

“Actually” Drax spoke up, “I am intrigued” 

“Me too” the floaty voice spoke again. Quill looked betrayed.

“I expected this from Drax, but not you, Mantis” 

“What are you offering” Gamora interrupted. Avery smiled

“How would you like the honor of helping us take down Thanos, once and for all?” 

Silence. Gamora’s eyebrows shot up to her hairline. Quill’s jaw dropped momentarily

“You’re bluffing” Gamora said. avery thought she looked a little paler than before

“Nope” Avery replied, smugly. “We have three infinity stones, contingencies for our contingencies, and a really nice knife waiting for your sister” 

“This is crazy” Quill said. He turned to Gamora, “This is crazy, right?”

“Okay” Gamora said to Avery. Hope welled inside her. “If my team agrees, we’ll be there”

“I’ll do it” Rocket said immediately, “I just stole- I mean, made, a new photon blaster I’m itching to try out”

“I am willing to go as well” Drax rumbled, “I have vengeance to wreak on the Mad Titan”

“No. No way” Quill said desperately, “Mantis”

“I would like to see Earth. I heard they have giant rocks covered in snow.” Mantis said happily

“Groot?” 

“I am Groot”

“Dammit Groot, come on” Quill sounded defeated.

“Peter” Gamora said softly, “We don’t have to do this”

“Yeah we do” Rocket said immediately. Gamora shot a glare over the camera at him. Quill sighed in defeat

“We’ll be there in ten hours” he said, “This better be one damn good plan”. The screen flickered off

Avery immediately sat down, breathing shakily. A force hit her in the side and she found that Shuri and Peter were both squeezing the shit out of her.

“You did it!” Shuri squealed

“I did it” Avery marveled, to herself

Tony helped her up and clapped her on the back, laughing. Avery grinned widely as Steve shook her hand and Bucky gave her a one armed squeeze. 

“I thought they were gonna hang up, like, twice” she confessed to Tony

“You did good, kid” Tony said, smiling, “but we’re not out of the woods yet. Far from it, in fact”

Avery nodded, but she let the feeling of victory wash over her

If this was how heroes felt, she could get used to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! I think that might have been one of my favourite chapters to write. 
> 
> Things are starting to ramp up, so hold on to your asses. It's about to get even more bat shit insane
> 
> I feel like I should ask this, but would anyone like little oneshots about Shuri, Peter and Avery? Probably taking place during that six month gap. If you would, let me know in the comments!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a filler chapter, not gonna lie. 
> 
> I have a oneshot up! It's called The Unholy Trinity and it's part of this series. Give it a read if you like this fic!
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are the best!

After a hot meal, a nap, and about three shots of espresso, Avery was feeling considerably more mundane. 

Shuri had told them to drop their things off in their rooms and meet her in the vibranium lab. They did so, although Avery was surprised to see they were no longer in guest rooms, but in small personal rooms directly below Shuri’s. The smiling Dora Milaje told them that these rooms were theirs to keep, considering they already spent so much time here. 

Avery changed into the comfortable, Wakandan style clothing laid out on the bed and admired herself in the mirror, smoothing her hands over the flattering, perfectly fitted clothes. Shuri had taken her measurements the first time she was here, in order to begin the dimension hopping frame she and Tony were building. It seemed that those measurements had somehow made it to the Wakandan tailors. 

She walked out to see a bouncing Peter waiting for her, also clad in the tight Wakandan clothing. She wolf whistled and his gaze snapped to her, cheeks flushed slightly

“Damn” she said, appraisingly, “I wish MJ were here to see this” 

“Stop” he complained, but he was smiling

“No, seriously, send her a picture or something because that shirt is-”

“Alright, that’s enough” 

By the time they had reached the lab, Shuri was already twiddling her thumbs impatiently. She hopped off the table she had been perched on as soon as they entered  
“Finally! Americans, always taking so much time to do everything”

“Patience is a virtue” Avery sang. Shuri seemed to contemplate murder for a second, but thought better of it. Peter pointed at a cloth covered rectangle, standing off in a corner. 

“What’s that?” 

“That, my friends, is my masterpiece” Shuri motioned Avery over, “our masterpiece” 

Avery got it a second before Peter “No way”

“Yes way” Shuri said, removing the cloth with a flourish. 

The frame was black, threaded with glowing blue. It was about six feet tall and three feet wide, and had a small panel on it’s side, glowing ethereally. It was a huge copy of the tiny teleporter from eight months ago

Peter whistled, impressed. “Does it work?”

Shuri shrugged, “I think so. Of course, it’s hard to test, since it’s a one way trip, but all my calculations have been triple checked by three separate molecular and astrophysicists. And, nothing that came with you through the portal has dissolved” 

“That’s a relief” Avery deadpanned, but inside, she was jumping with excitement. This was her way home, so close yet so far.

Peter inspected every angle of the frame, but Avery pulled Shuri off to the side

“Thank you” she said, sincerely. Shuri’s eyes softened

“Of course. It was truly my pleasure” she replied, slinging an arm around Avery. They turned around and burst out laughing at the sight of Peter, hanging upside down in the frame like a large, misshapen bat. 

“What?” Peter asked, confused

~~~

They all met for dinner later. T’Challa sat at the head of the long table, although he was not flanked by guards like usual. Instead, Okoye sat on his left side, and another woman, who Avery recognized as Nakia, sat at his right. 

Shuri sat next to Okoye, beckoning Avery and Peter over. They had just sat down when Tony burst in, trailed by a truly staggering number of people. Peter’s jaw dropped as hero after hero filed in, taking seats at the huge table. All of them talked and laughed as they sat down. 

Tony took a seat on Peter’s other side. Another man, tall and wearing a sharp suit as opposed to Tony’s motor oil stained jeans and tshirt sat down beside him. Avery caught his eye and grinned

“Hey, Colonel James War Iron Machine Patriot, sir” she rattled off. Rhodey rolled his eyes

“Hey, Avery” 

Across from them sat Steve and Bucky, with two people Avery didn’t recognize sitting next to them. 

“Meet Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne” Steve said

“Ant Man??” Peter almost shrieked. Hope had to stifle a giggle

“Sorry about my friend” Avery said, extending her hand across the table for Hope to shake, “He gets over excited. But I’m a big fan of the Wasp, Miss Van Dyne”  
“Me too” Scott said, mock surprised. 

“Just call me Hope, sweetie” Hope said, smiling, “and I don’t mind. Enthusiasm is refreshing when it’s not coming from a middle aged man”

“Middle aged? How dare you, Van Dyne, I’m downright spritely!” 

~~~

Dinner was delicious. Communal dishes of thick, fragrant stews, with spongy bread and rice. Avery had already inhaled two platefuls. Sighing contentedly, she watched Peter start on his fourth. 

Around the table, conversation was being exchanged. Wanda laughed at something Clint and Natasha were recounting, fond looks on their faces. Vision was deep in conversation with Dr. Strange, his forehead oddly jarring without the glowing stone embedded in it. Scott had his head in his hands, groaning as Hope rubbed sympathetic circles into his back

“It’s called the _what???”_

“The Thanus theory” Avery explained again. Shuri was howling with laughter, while Okoye looked revolted, “It’s where you-”

“No, yeah, I got that the first time” He looked up with hollow eyes, “And how I wish I didn’t” 

Even Steve and Bucky were snickering at Scott's obvious woe. T'Challa, it seemed, had had enough of this conversation and rose from his chair

"A toast" he declared, raising his glass. The room quieted as everyone turned to the head of the table 

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes" T'Challa began, lips curving into a smile, "defenders, saviours. That's what they call us. And that is our calling. We were chosen to give Earth a fighting chance. The battle of our lives approaches. And I, for one, am honoured to stand with you" he raised his glass, "To new friends, and old allies. May our souls burn bright in the defense of our home" 

"Here here" Wanda called

Everyone raised their glasses. Avery suddenly felt brave

"To family" she echoed "found or otherwise" 

"To family," Peter said, clinking his glass against hers. And for a moment, everything seemed right.

Then a ship crashed in the courtyard outside.

Immediately, everyone scrambled for the windows. Avery pressed herself against them, crowded by Shuri and Bucky. 

"That's the Milano" she said breathlessly, "The Guardians are here" 

Three minutes later, the motley crew spilled into the courtyard in full battle regalia. Only Avery was void of weaponry or armour, and Peter and Shuri took to standing protectively on either side of her. Avery just tried to look menacing. 

After a few tense minutes, someone clambered out of the crater, groaning.

“Rocket,” Peter Quill panted, his jacket smoldering, “I am going to kill you”

“Yeah yeah, shaddup” Rocket said, maneuvering himself out of the crater. Peter leaned over to Avery, surreptitiously

“That is a raccoon”

“Yes.” Avery agreed. Peter looked a tad faint.

Quill affected what he must have thought was a heroic pose, “Your saviours are here” 

Tony looked as if he wanted to shoot someone in the face. Avery would put large bets on it being himself

“You’re from Earth?” Scott asked, surprised. Avery remembered he hadn’t been there when they called the Guardians. 

“No, I’m from Missouri”

“Yeah, that’s on earth, dipshit” Tony called, exasperated. Quill had the audacity to look offended

“I’m not talking to you- Who even are you guys?” Quill asked. His red leather jacket was still smoldering.

“We’re the Avengers” Steve said calmly. Avery saw Bucky struggling not to giggle. 

“The Avengers? That’s a stupid name” Quill muttered. Peter bristled. “Anyways, I’m lookin’ for a girl, ‘bout yea high” He hovered his hand at around five feet tall and Avery made an offended noise.

“Rather cocky lil shit, too, if you ask me” Rocket said, examining his nails, (nails? Claws? Avery had no clue) “Kinda reminds me of you, Quill”

“Hey!” Avery and Quill said at the same time. 

“You’re not seeing her” Tony said, “You can deal with us” 

“What? I don’t even know who you are!” Quill shrieked

“Quill, please. I have no wish to hear you shriek like a Galthynian Screaming Garlux” Gamora groaned, clambering out of the crater as well, followed by the rest of the Guardians. Mantis was bouncing with excitement.

“Hello!” She cheered

Groot just rolled his eyes. Peter let out a small noise

“Is that a tree??” 

“Epic” Shuri whispered

“We’re here for the girl” Gamora said 

“And you can deal with us,” Steve replied 

“This is dumb” Avery muttered, shouldering her way past Peter. Shuri made a noise of warning that Avery ignored

“I’m right here” 

Clint glared at Peter, “You had one job, Parker” 

Avery ignored him as well. She strode up to them, “It’s nice to meet you” 

Gamora appraised her, “You’re smaller than I expected”

“Why do people keep saying that?” 

Gamora ignored her indignant mutters. “Who are these people”

“These are...people I trust” Avery decided on. 

“Is this child your leader?” Drax called to the Avengers

“Hell no” Avery and Tony said at the same time

“We have no leader” Steve placated. 

“But if you will follow us” T’Challa stepped forwards, “we will inform you of our plans” 

“Fine” Quill groused, “But someone’s gotta dig out my ship.”

T’Challa smiled, a forced thing, “I’m sure something can be arranged” 

As the Guardians followed T’Challa in, Peter and Shuri swarmed Avery

“There is a raccoon and a tree” Shuri said in awe, “sentient, talking raccoons and trees” She sighed blissfully, “This is the greatest day of my life” 

Peter had dashed off, and was poking around the crashed ship. Everytime he touched the outside, he hissed in pain

“It burns,” he complained, before poking the exterior again, “OW!” 

“Stop poking it” Exasperated, Avery grabbed his wrist and dragged him away. He pouted. 

“Killjoy” 

Shuri giggled as Avery towed Peter back into the palace by his wrist. They walked into the dining room, and were hit with a wave of noise

The Guardians were arguing with Tony and Clint, while Steve had his head in his hands and Bucky knocked back a glass of wine.

“What the hell?” Peter muttered

Shuri snuck over to the door. With a devilish grin, she slammed the door three times, as hard as she could. Everyone fell silent

“What’s going on?”

“These guys” Clint fumed, “want to be _paid_ for this”

Avery stared at him for a second. “That’s it?” 

“Yeah” Rocket retorted, “it’s not a lot to ask for. We are very sought after” 

“Shut it, Build a Bear” Clint snarled

“I don't know what that means” Rocket snarled back

“I am Groot”

“Yeah! You tell ‘em, Groot!” 

“Ok” Avery massaged her temples, “I thought we had agreed that we didn’t need to pay you, in exchange for the chance for revenge or some shit”

“Uh, well, the times have changed and now we wish to be paid” Rocket sneered. 

“Ok cool” Avery said, sitting down, “Then I guess this deal is over”

“Avery” Steve said warningly. Avery shot him a look 

_Just trust me_

“What do you mean?” Gamora asked, brows drawn

“We gave an offer, you refused. Usually in business transactions, that means that we either negotiate or terminate” She eyed them, arms crossed, “And since negotiation seems out of the question, feel free to leave” 

The Guardians exchanged dubious glances. Quill and Rocket seemed ready to pack up and leave

“We accept your offer” A cold, breathy voice said. Nebula, her metal and blue skin shining under the lights, strode forwards

“Nebula” Gamora said warningly. Nebula ignored her.

“We will assist you in your plans, provided one thing”

“Yes?” Avery asked, raising an eyebrow

“I deliver the killing blow to Thanos myself” 

Avery smirked, “I think that can be arranged” She stood and held out her hand. Nebula grabbed it and shook it robotically. Avery was surprised that no one had objected to what had just happened.

T’Challa stood slowly. If Avery hadn’t known better, she’d think that he was stunned

“If you will follow me to your rooms, please” He said slowly, leading the Guardians out. As soon as the door closed, Avery slumped into a chair

“I can’t believe that worked”

“Me neither,” Peter said, faintly

“I can’t believe you pulled that out of your ass” Tony muttered. He clapped her on the shoulder. “I’m proud of you.”

The rest of the Avengers filed out, muttering, leaving Shuri, Peter and Avery sitting at the long table. Avery blew out a breath, frazzled

“I think my nerves are fried” she confessed, “I’m not cut out for this” 

Shuri made a sympathetic noise. They sat in silence for a while, until Peter broke it.

“Movie night?”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I'm swamped. My work ethic and self esteem have gone kaput. Have a new chapter as a product of my suffering

It was afternoon when Avery woke up. 

Peter and Shuri were still curled up in the huge nest of blankets on the floor. Peter snored softly, and Shuri sleepily tried to smother him with a pillow, before giving up and sliding back into unconsciousness. Avery laughed quietly as she pulled on her shoes and left the lab in search of food or company.

She wandered through the palace, taking multiple detours through empty rooms. Eventually, she ended up in the training room, which was empty, save for Clint in the corner.

Avery walked over, peering at him curiously. Upon closer inspection, she found he was pummelling a punching bag. His eyes were cold and bloodshot, and he looked as if he wanted to murder the bag. He didn’t acknowledge her, so she slid around him and held the punching bag still for him, something she had done many times.

Clint just punched away, until he hissed in pain, shaking out his hand. He unwrapped the bandages on his knuckles and started rewrapping them. Avery peered at him curiously

“You wanna talk about it?” she asked, still wrapped around the punching bag.

“About what?” Clint said gruffly. He started walloping the bag again. 

“About why you’re murdering this poor bag?” Avery’s voice jumped with every hit Clint landed.

“Thor got here this morning” Clint sneered. Avery’s heart jumped.

“What? Why didn’t anyone tell me?” 

“Tony said to let you sleep” Clint said. Avery scoffed

“That still doesn’t explain the walloping” she furrowed her brows, “I would have thought you’d be happy to see a friend” 

“It’s not Thor I’m worried about”

“Then what? I-” Avery's eyes widened and she nodded in understanding. “Loki.”

“The girl’s a genius” Clint said sarcastically . Avery felt a pang of remorse.

“I didn’t- I didn’t even think-” 

Clint waved her off, “It’s not really your fault” He started unwrapping the bandages. Avery stood awkwardly. She desperately wanted to crash whatever meeting was happening at the moment, but she refrained, for Clint’s sake. Clint, however, seemed to notice her excitement. 

“Go” he said with a heavy sigh

“Go where?” Avery asked innocently. Clint shook his head, exasperated

“They’re in the dining hall,” he told her, a clear dismissal. Avery turned to leave, but stopped

“If it’s any consolation, he’s different now,” she said, somewhat helplessly.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Clint replied with a wry smile.

Avery smiled reassuringly and walked casually out of the training room. As soon as the door closed, she sprinted for the lab as fast as she could. She burst in to find Peter and Shuri, still curled up. Shuri was snoring. Peter muttered something in his sleep, tossing and turning.

“Wake up, Parker” she threw a pillow at his head. He shot up, eyes bleary. Shuri kept snoring. 

“I...wha?” 

“Thor is here” she shrieked. Peter winced at the pitch

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked again. She threw another pillow at him, which he caught easily despite his grogginess 

“Thor. Is. Here” she enunciated carefully. This time he perked up, eyes wide

“Why are we still standing here, then?” he scrambled up, frantically smoothing his hair down into an adequate volume. He was about to race out the door when she grabbed his wrist.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked dryly. He looked confused and she angled her eyes towards the still snoring princess. His gaze cleared.

“Oh yeah. Whoops” he put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, sharp and piercing. Nothing. Avery giggled at Peter’s crestfallen expression

“That was my best New Yorker whistle” he said sadly. She patted his arm

“I know, dude” 

Peter grumbled and jostled Shuri’s shoulder

“Wake up!” he screamed in her ear. Shuri blinked up at him, groaning

“Why” she complained, rubbing her ear, “why must you torture me in this way." 

Peter ignored her “Thor is here”

Shuri sprang to her feet instantly. “Why did you not tell me sooner?” 

“Sorry, princess, but you aren’t exactly easy to wake up” Avery said. Shuri ignored her. She hurried around, grabbing various instruments off tables until her arms were brimming with strange metal tools

“I’m ready” she said happily.

All three of them were bouncing with excitement as they quickly walked towards the dining hall. Peter had wanted to run, but the instruments would fall out of Shuri’s arms if she tried. 

They kicked the door open to see all the Avengers on one side of the long table, glaring mistrustfully at the three people seated on one side. Well, one in particular.

As soon as the door opened, everyone’s eyes snapped up to the three. Promptly, four separate instruments clattered to the floor. The sound ripped through he tense silence.

“Hi” Avery said, rather stupidly “are we interrupting?” 

“Yes” Tony and Steve said at the same time Wanda and Natasha said, “No” 

“Uh” Peter said, “Should we come back later?” 

“You mean walk out that door and then walk back in again later? That’s too much work,” Avery said, scooping up the tools and sauntering in. She took a seat next to Wanda. Peter and Shuri exchanged a glance, before following.

Avery tapped the side of her nose, the signal that Wanda could open up a mind link

_How’s it been going?_ She thought. Wanda sighed, mentally. 

_Not well_

Avery regarded the three gods in front of her. Thor was looking at her, confused. Brunnhilde smiled approvingly, a bottle of neon yellow liquor clenched in her hand. Loki simply looked contemptuous

“Lot of tension in this room” Avery remarked. Tony glared at her

“Yes” Thor hedged, “There is. May I ask who you are?” 

“That’s Avery, Peter and Shuri” Tony said, indicating which kid he was talking about with his finger. At the mention of Peter’s name, Thor perked up

“Ah, yes, the man of spiders” he said happily, “You are much more boyish than I was expecting”

“Dude, the God of Thunder just called you a little boy” Shuri mocked

“At least the God of Thunder knows who I am” Peter retorted, sticking out his tongue, “Hey Mr. Thor. I’m a big fan” His gaze landed on Loki, “Who’s that?” Tony took a sharp breath

“That’s Loki” Thor said, happily. Loki rolled his eyes petulantly 

“Like, the guy who almost destroyed New York the first time and killed everyone, Loki?” Peter asked, curiously excited. Tony nodded sharply. Avery heard the echoes of Wanda’s laughter in her mind and smiled slightly

“Huh” Peter said, pondering this, “Do you still want to kill us, Mr. Loki?” 

Loki looked up, slight surprise crossing his placid expression at being addressed, “It varies from moment to moment” he said dryly. Peter nodded thoughtfully

“So like, from a scale of 1-10, 10 being you throw puppies off roofs for fun and one being you smavm Avery’s food on the ground when she’s being annoying-”

“Hey” Avery groused

“-how evil are you feeling, right now?” Peter finished, ignoring her. Loki contemplated this

“A three, I suppose” he mused. Peter nodded, satisfied

“Cool.” Peter nodded, satisfied, “Let me know if it gets above a six” 

Loki regarded him. “I like you” he decided. 

“Excellent” Thor clapped Loki on the back and Loki glared at him. Avery shifted slightly

“Yeah, there’s too much enhanced DNA on this side of the room” she said, making up an excuse to put herself on the same side as the Asgardians. Everyone watched her, bemused, as she made her way around the table and sat down next to Loki. She put her feet up in the table. "Continue" 

"O…kay" Steve said warily. "You're telling me you didn't see a hint of anything? At all?" 

"None" Thor said. Loki shifted uncomfortably beside him. 

Avery saw something out of the corner of her eye, a simple shiver in the air above Thor's cup just as he reached for it. An idea sprang into her head. She grabbed it and chugged it before Thor could say anything. 

"Sorry. I was thirsty" she said. Thor simply looked confused. 

_What are you doing?_ Wanda asked. Avery glanced at Loki, who wore a grim look of consternation. 

_Trust me_ she thought, _but be ready to get me a medic_

"What about you, Loki?" She asked, raising a singular eyebrow. Loki's eyes flashed with panic. Avery felt something creeping through her veins, a slow march of fatigue in her limbs. 

"I saw nothing" Loki snapped. 

"Really?" She asked. Wanda gasped slightly as she realized what was going on, and whispered in Peter's ear. Peter slipped out of the room, only Loki's eyes following his exit. He squinted angrily at her. 

"Perhaps" he gritted out, "Perhaps I caught wind of a rumour. That Xandar was destroyed" 

There was a collective intake of breath. Avery smiled, self satisfied, as an uproar of questions began.

_Medic now?_ Wanda asked. Avery's movements were sluggish as the poison meant for Thor invaded her senses. 

_Yes_

She collapsed a second later. 

…..

"You let him poison you?" 

Tony's voice was supremely loud. Avery winced. 

"It worked. He wouldn't have admitted anything if his life wasn't at stake" she grumbled. Steve sighed. 

"I don't even know where to begin with that." he said. "You're confined here until further notice. You're getting arrogant. Careless" 

"Says you" Avery said grumpily. She let her head fall back onto the hospital pillow and sighed. The IV in her arm stung everytime she moved, anyways. 

Tony and Steve left, heads tilted together in quiet conversation. Shuri, who was leaning against the wall in the corner, went to follow, but Avery grabbed her wrist. 

"Hey" she hissed, "where are they keeping Loki?"

"You cannot be serious" Shuri said coldly, pulling her wrist from Avery's grip. "You almost died. You ingested poison meant for a god. You are lucky it was supposed to be slow acting or you would not have made it out of that room alive" 

"He's under Thanos' control" Avery said quietly. Shuri stilled. "Or was. I don't know, everything has changed so much. But he could help. He could be important" 

Shuri was struggling internally, her hands clenching and unclenching rapidly. 

"Fine." She said shortly. "But the second you make a stupid move, Peter is carrying you out" 

"Done"

……

Loki looked mutinous, trapped in a box. Shuri had sent out the Dora guards, leaving the three alone with a very angry god trapped in a vibranium case. 

"You lived" he said flatly, staring at Avery. "Pity" 

"You're just bitter because I beat you at your own game" Avery said indifferently, leaning against the wall. Loki snarled

"No mortal beats me" 

"Captain America, Iron Man, the Hulk, Dr. Strange …" Avery rattled off, counting on her fingers. Loki banged a hand on the vibranium and Avery jumped. She noticed dark circles under Loki's eyes

"Nightmares" she said sympathetically, "I get it" 

"What?" Loki snapped. Avery pointed to her own dark under eyes. 

"Nightmares" she repeated. "Thanos is getting to you more than you think"

"You know nothing" he spat.

"I know some things" 

"You are a presumptuous, cowardly, insolent little whelp and I will purge you from the Earth" Loki snarled. Avery shook her head sadly.

"And you're scared" 

"I fear nothing" Loki hissed. 

"You fear Thanos. You fear what he will do to you. That's why you attempted to poison Thor, so you could escape your brother's watchful eyes. Well, eye" Avery reasoned. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. We can win without you"

"Then I believe our conversation is over" Loki seethed. Avery held up a hand. 

"I'm not done. We can win without you, but not without more losses and deaths than I care to have" she squinted at him. "You want freedom. If you want a deal, I'll make one" 

"Avery" Shuri said warningly.

"Let her finish" Peter said quietly. 

"What could you have that I could possibly want?" Loki mused. Avery's mouth twisted up into a smile.

"Clout. With the Avengers. I can negotiate a lighter sentence on your behalf. You can rot in prison until someone slips up, or you can leave, never to return, as soon as this is all over" she held Loki's gaze, "and the Dora Milaje rarely slip." 

"What would you want in return?" Loki asked smoothly. 

"Assistance" Avery said, "to the best of your ability on all fronts against Thanos and his forces. You will not attempt to harm or inhibit the abilities of any of our allies to do their jobs. In exchange, I offer the sentence of banishment. You may roam free in any world other than Earth" 

Loki settled back into a more casual position. "Deal" he said with a sly smile. Avery felt something heavy and cold press down on her lungs and struggled to remain impassive. There was a searing heat on her wrist and she looked at it to see a rune emblazoned on her skin.

"A pact has been made, little trickster" Loki said, "Be careful with your word"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Idk. Avery has a way with words because she has no other real powers. So you know. I hope I did Loki justice. 
> 
> Kudos and comments extremely coveted


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery's a little more complicated than you might think

“You are crazy!” Shuri ranted, “You may be the most foolhardy, insolent girl I have ever met! You just struck a pact with the fucking god of mischief-”

“Pete, she said a bad word” Avery muttered as they walked back to the medical wing. Peter scowled at her. 

“I’m with Shuri on this one. You’re getting cocky.” he muttered. He was playing with a length of webbing. 

"It's not cocky to be right."

"And you did it again, Astounding." Shuri grumbled. "Let's go"

"Go where?" Avery asked, and Shuri facepalmed with a groan. 

"Back to the infirmary? To which you have been grounded? For ingesting poison?"

"Nah. Hey, Nat"

Natasha stopped, squinting at Avery suspiciously. 

"You're supposed to be in the infirmary"

"Ugh, I'm fine. It was just poison" Avery jumped around a couple times. "Look, I'm fine- _whoo_ " She clutched her stomach, which cramped up. "I'm mostly fine. Where's Tony?" 

"Find him yourself, kid. But you better be back in the infirmary in twenty, or I'll get Peter to drag you back"

"Don't give him ideas" Avery hissed at her retreating back. Peter looked a little too attached to that idea.

They eventually found him in the lab, soldering a new version of the Iron Man suit crafted from vibranium. 

"Hey, Tony?" 

"Yeah, kid?" 

"How much clout do I have with y'all?" 

"What do you mean, clout, I don't speak Zoomer" 

"Social capital" Shuri supplied. 

"Oh no," Tony groaned, setting down his blowtorch, "what did you do, Beckett? Why aren't you in the infirmary?" 

"Why do you always assume I did something? What if I just suffer from crippling self esteem issues? Kids from different dimensions need validation too-" 

"She made a pact with Loki" Peter said, playing cat's cradle with his strand of webbing. 

"Peter, we really have to work on the whole narc thing" Avery said, "Tony, why are you banging your head on the table?" 

"Because my ward is an idiot" Tony snapped from his position with his head on the table. "What do you mean when you say you made a pact?" 

"Well, I got this funny little tattoo" Avery said, rolling up her sleeve to show the markings. "Dunno what it means, but it looks hella cool" 

"Avery, you're grounded times two now. Go back to the infirmary, you look green" 

"You're not my dad" Avery grumbled mutinously. 

"No, but I do buy your food and clothes and send you to school-" 

"FRIDAY teaching me in the lab doesn't count as school, Tony-" 

"Kid. Is this about something else?" Tony asked, looking a little closer, "Are you okay?" 

"You're still not my _fucking_ dad, Stark"

"Woah, Avery," Peter said, reaching for her wrist "Let's calm down-" 

"Don't fucking touch me" she hissed. She turned and ran, feet flying over the floor. She could hear the faint sounds of Peter chasing her. He may be superhuman, but she had a head start, and eleven years of hockey under her belt. The elevator door closed a second before he hit it. She watched his face fall as she rose higher and higher

The tears didn't start until she reached her room, but they came fast and furious as soon as the door shut. The first thing closest to her hand, a wooden figurine, went hurtling into the wall. And then a mug emblazoned with 'World's Okayest Dimension Hopper'. And then a lamp. By the time she was finished, Avery sat in the eye of the hurricane made of broken things. 

"Excuse me, Hopper of Dimensions" 

Avery looked up to see Thor standing there, peeking comically through the doorway that hid little of his bulk.

"I overheard the carnage. Very nice, by the way. May I come in?" 

"Knock yourself out" Avery muttered. Thor smiled doofily and entered, crunching across the floor to sit opposite her. 

"May I ask why all of the glass items in your room are shattered?" 

"I'm angry" 

"Very nice, that is how the Aesir solve their quarrels, but I thought humans only cried when they were sad." 

"I guess I'm sad too, then" 

"Why?" 

"Have you forgiven your brother?" 

Thor's brows furrowed. "My brother is a very complicated man" 

"I asked an easy question" 

"Before I answer, why do you ask?" 

"Loki. He...he reminds me of someone" 

Thor didn't press further, but Avery had opened the dam. She couldn't stop now. 

"I have an older brother. Jamie. He's twenty one, I think. I haven't seen him in a few years" 

"Because of the dimension hopping?"

"No, before that" Avery rubbed her eyes. "He was smart, like, Stark smart, and my parents put a lot of pressure on him. I guess it got to him, because he started drinking a lot. And then he started doing cocaine. It's a drug" she explained. 

"I see. Continue" 

"Jamie was a good brother. He doted on me. When one of his friends tried to hit on me, which means trying to solicit sex from me, by the way, he stopped being friends with him because I was uncomfortable" 

"He sounds like an honorable man" 

"He was. Is" Avery wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "But the drugs changed him. He got mean. He started yelling at my parents, yelling at me. He'd bring his sleazy friends over, full grown adults who would hit on me, and he was too high to stop it. Sometimes he would disappear for days at a time. He started failing school, so his college admission was revoked. That was the last straw for my dad." Avery sniffled. "Jamie got kicked out of our house. Disowned. I haven't seen him since" 

"I am very sorry, Avery." 

"Loki reminds me of him. Looks a little like him, too." She looked up at Thor, who had sorrow in his eyes. "I forgave Jamie a long time ago. He was sick, and hurting. There was a monster in his mind, and it changed him. It wasn't his fault, not really" 

"You think Loki is the same" 

"I know what being strung out looks like. I also know what fearing the things inside your head looks like." 

Thor didn’t say anything else. Avery wiped her eyes again, and then held out her arm, pulling up the sleeve. 

“What does this mean?” 

Thor peered at the rune, brows knitting together again. “The reversed Ansuz. Who did this to you?”

“I’ll give you three guesses”

“Ah. My brother. You two struck a deal” Thor shook his head. “I hope you realize how foolhardy that was.”

“I got an inkling when he branded me, yeah”

“The Ansuz is the symbol of our- of my father, Odin”

“Big guy, scary, eye patch.”

Thor chuckled softly, “Yes. In its normal position, it means wisdom, knowledge, inspiration”

“But you said it was reversed. What does that mean?”

“A mockery of the original. Trickery, deceit, foolishness” 

“That’s pleasant,” Avery mumbled.

“Sarcasm. One of my favourite Midgardian things” Thor nodded satisfactorily. “Once the pact is resolved, the rune will turn right side up, marking you as a truthful and honorable person” 

“That’s nice. Plus, it looks cool” Avery said. Thor smiled. 

Someone knocked on the door, the pattern very familiar, and Avery sniffled. “Come in, Peter”

“Hey,” Peter said, sliding in. His eyes widened at the wreckage, and the cheerful Asgardian sitting in the middle of it with his knees bunched up to his chest. “I could, uhh, come back later?”

“Nah, it’s okay” Avery said, “Thanks for your help, Thor” 

“It was an honor, Hopper of Dimensions” 

Peter had to latch himself onto the ceiling to give Thor enough room to get by without stepping on glass. The door shut with a sharp click, and he slowly let himself down with a worried expression. 

“I’m sorry” Avery blurted out. Peter blinked. 

“Why?”

“I was a raging bitch”

“I mean, kind of” Peter shrugged, sitting down in Thor’s vacated spot, “But you’re going through a lot. Tony and I take it with a grain of salt. Just be glad the Guardians weren’t there or something”

“They would have found it funny,” Avery mumbled. “Humor about trauma is a coping mechanism”

“My dude, I’m the poster boy for unhealthy coping mechanisms” Peter said a little too proudly. “I get it” 

“I should probably go apologize to Tony”

“Yeah, that would be preferable” Peter narrowed his eyes at her. “D’you want to talk about it?”

“I think I’m okay”

“I’m going to hug you now” 

“Wha- Watch the glass!” Avery was cut off as Peter bowled her over in a hug. Peter gave really good hugs. It might be the spider thing. “Get off me, you arachnid!”

“That’s not scientifically accurate” Peter bellowed in her ear, squeezing her tighter. 

The door banged open and they scrambled apart. Shuri stood there, breathing hard, hair askew. 

“Woah, are you okay? What happened?” Avery asked, scrambling to her feet. Shuri swallowed, let out a long exhale, and pointed a trembling finger down the hall towards the throne room. 

“The coolest lady just landed in the garden” She heaved, smiling maniacally. “She was _glowing!_ My Geiger counter just exploded” 

“Oh shit” Avery said, a grin spreading across her face. “Shit’s about to go down, boys and girls. Apologies can wait until after we meet the coolest hero in the universe” 

“Who? Where are you- Why are you running?” Peter hollered as Shuri and Avery took off down the hall. They dodged staff and other occupants, Peter catching up to them easily as they ran. In typical fashion, Avery aimed a sharp kick at the throne room door and it burst open. 

Tony, Cap and T’Challa turned around, looking tired. In front of them stood a woman with floating blond hair cut short, dressed in blue, red and gold, and holding a glowing red stone. 

“Captain Marvel”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter today, I know, but we're about to enter danger zone. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Without them I wouldn't keep going, tbh
> 
> Also, fun news for absolutely nobody, I finished my book! Quarantine was good for something after all. It goes to an agent July 6th, so wish me luck :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fuck

The movie didn’t do Captain Marvel justice. She was electrifying. She was also very very scary. 

“Those are kids” she said, heat still radiating off her. The air around her wavered like a hot car hood on a summer day. “Why are there kids here?”

“I live here” Shuri said

“I am very strong and sticky,” Peter supplied. 

“And I am the blandest person you will ever meet” Avery said, topping it off with a sarcastic grin. Carol Danvers smiled slightly. 

“So you’re the one Nick’s been talking about”

“Nick Fury talks about me?” Avery asked, blanching slightly. She would have been stoked about eight months ago, but then she met the guy. Thanos scared her less than Nick Fury.

“All good things” Carol smiled, “He was mostly impressed you landed a hit on Nat during sparring”

“I cheated,” Avery said with a shrug, “Got Wanda to tell me her next moves.”

“So that’s how you did it,” Peter grumbled. Avery laughed. 

“Avery, go back to the infirmary” Steve said, “You got healing to do”

“Cap, I’m all good,” Avery protested, elbowing her friends. “Tell ‘em, guys” 

“She’s all good” they mumbled halfheartedly. Steve squinted suspiciously, but relented. Avery bit her lip slightly. 

“Tony, can I talk to you?” she asked

“Yeah, kid” Tony said, brow furrowing as he followed her over to the corner. Steve looked like he was trying to eavesdrop, but Peter and Shuri, true friends that they were, staged a bout of fake bickering that could very well have been real bickering that drowned them out.

“Listen” Avery inhaled slightly, “I, um. I’m not good at apologies”

“You’re doing fine”

“Thanks. I just wanted to say I’m sorry” Avery rushed out all at once. “I’m really sorry. For yelling at you”

“I probably deserved it” Tony sighed, rubbing his forehead. “Um...Pepper’s pregnant”

“Whaaaaat?” Avery said, and Tony chuckled. 

“You already knew”

“I had a feeling” Avery smiled. “How far along is she?”

“Only two months. I found out yesterday. She called me”

“Congratulations, Tony. You’ll be a great dad” 

“You think so?” Tony asked, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Dude, I know so.” Avery said, “Trust me, Stark. You’re already the most dad person to ever not have been a dad yet. I mean, your jokes are just _awful_ -”

“Gee, thanks, kid” Tony mumbled. 

“I’m not done. You’ve been unconsciously, or maybe consciously, being a dad for Peter for a while. You’ve been a dad to me, too. I’m sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn’t mean it”

“You’re gonna make an old man cry, Beckett,” Tony said. Avery grinned.

_Avery!_

_Wanda?_

_We have a problem. Main hall, now_

“Avery, you good?” Peter asked. Avery shook her head slightly, clearing away the scarlet tinged thoughts. Tony was looking at her, concerned. 

“Uh, Wanda rang. She says we have a problem in the main hall”

“It’s weird how you can just do that” Peter muttered as they all set off. T’Challa had led Carol away to the vault where the stones were kept, and Tony and Steve flanked the kids as they hurried down the hall. 

“What?” Avery asked. 

“Just...let her in like that”

“I trust Wanda, man. She’s good” 

“I know, but…”

“Hey. At the end of the day, it’s my choice. I’d rather her be able to remind me what my mom looks like when I need her to- What the fuck?”

They entered the main hall, and saw carnage. Broken artifacts lay around the place, and the Guardians were holding back a spitting mad Nebula near the far end. On their side, Avery had to jump away as Brunnhilde bodily slammed Thor against the wall, restraining him with relative ease. But what was in the middle was really frightening; Gamora pressing Loki to the floor, a knife pressed to his neck, and a murderous expression on her face. Loki coughed, lips turning blue, and Avery saw red. 

“Avery, stop!”

She didn't even know she was running until she’d rocketed her shoulder into Gamora’s side, a perfect bodycheck that sent the skinny woman flying off. She was deceptively light, lighter than Peter, who didn’t top eighty-five pounds soaking wet, and she skidded across the floor, coming to rest at the foot of a pillar.

Loki coughed as the air flooded back into his lungs. Gamora lunged again with a howl of rage, but Peter and Steve were there, pinning her to the floor as she thrashed and fought.

“Let her go” Peter Quill ordered, pointing a blaster at Steve’s head. Steve didn’t even blink.

“That’s not wise” he said calmly

“What the hell is going on?” Tony said in a clear, cold voice. “Quill, get your gun outta Cap’s face before I shoot your ass.”

“Everyone calm down” Shuri yelled, always the voice of reason. “Someone better fucking explain why centuries of Wakandan artifacts are now broken” 

“Why is one of Thanos’ agents here?” Nebula hissed, “Let me kill him, treacherous snake”

“You touch him and you will not leave this room alive” Thor yelled from where Brunnhilde had his face pressed against the wall. 

“Everyone _shut up!_ ” Avery hollered, and, to her surprise, they did. She turned to Loki. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t need your pitiful help, mortal” Loki spat, massaging his throat. 

“Okay, he’s fine. You” she pointed at Rocket. “Explain”

“Don’t tell me what to-” Avery glared at him, the Nick Fury glare passed on to her by Nat, and he clammed up. “Okay. Nebula knows this freak from a few years ago or something. Tried to jump him, then the big handsome guy got involved and electrocuted her-”

“It made me feel alive” the cyborg hissed, still thrashing against Groot and Drax’s restraining arms. 

“-and then Gamora came in and did some magic knife thingy, and now we are here” Rocket finished. “Nice bodyslam, by the way. You looking for a job, by any chance?”

“How the hell did he even get out of his box?” Tony asked. 

“I let him out” Thor said gruffly, “Brunnhilde, you may release me now”

“Killjoy,” Brunnhilde said, stepping back and unclipping a knife from her belt that she cleaned under her nails with.

“Why the hell would you let him out?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

“He was having a fit,” Thor said. Avery looked down at Loki, who wouldn’t meet her eyes, a snarl etched onto his face as he stared into nothing. 

“What kind of fit?’

“Jerking limbs, foaming at the mouth-”

“A seizure” Peter and Avery said at the same time. Avery knelt at Loki’s side, tilting his chin to look into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide, almost too wide. 

“What did you see?” She asked quietly.

“Death” he rasped out, breathtakingly quiet. “Pain, and suffering, and the Mad Titan with six stones in a golden gauntlet. ‘Get them for me, children’” His eyes rolled back in his head and he started jerking again.

“Get me a medic, now!” Avery yelled, rolling the man on his side. Peter, the fastest of all of them, went running, leaving Steve to restrain a no longer incensed Gamora. Loki seized for about thirty more seconds before he stopped. Avery felt for his pulse, and sighed in relief when she found it. 

_Where the hell is that medic? Wanda?_

_Two minutes. They’re coming up from the infirmary now,_ Wanda thought, red flickering around her fingers. Thor glared at Gamora with a mutinous scowl, and Avery prayed that all out war could wait two minutes for a doctor. 

“Are you alright?” Shuri whispered in her ear. Avery realised she was still gripping Loki’s arm unnecessarily tight. 

“Yeah, I’m…” _I’ve seen this before._ “Yeah. Wanda, can you come here?”

“Okay” There was a sweeping tickle, and Wanda settled at her side. 

“Can you go into his mind?” Avery asked

“Yes. Whether I should, is another question”

“Why are we still standing here? Kill the spy” Nebula hissed. Avery swung her head up to look at her. 

“I can’t” She hissed, pulling up her sleeve to expose the rune. “I’m bound. He can’t die by our hands.”

“Avery, what did you do?” Steve asked, sounding sick. “Bucky’s going to kill me”

“Why would he kill you?”

“He made me promise to keep you safe, and clearly I didn’t do a very good job”

“He did?” Avery asked with a grin. "Awwww, who'd have thunk the old bastard had the heart?"

“‘Keep the kids safe, Steve. Or else”’ Steve said mockingly, “Oh god, if you die, I’ll never reach 150”

“Don’t worry, Grandpa. Just don’t let anyone kill me. You’re halfway there right now”

“Speaking of which, you can let go of me.” Gamora said mildly, still being restrained “I won’t kill either of them” Steve released her tentatively, still poised to spring as Gamora stood, dusted herself off elegantly, and rejoined her group.

“She’s so cool,” Shuri whispered, and Wanda giggled.

“Doctor” Peter announced, hurrying in with a young man in the clothes of a Jabari

“Eshile” Shuri smiled, “Good to see you”

“And you, princess” Eshile said, kneeling at Loki’s side and pulling out a long, thin stick. A brain scanner. Eshile hovered it over Loki’s still unconscious head, and after a tense few seconds, a hologram of a brain appeared. 

“Ah,” Eshile said, “He’s had seizures, yes?”

“Yes”

“There” Eshile pointed to a tiny dark spot, almost miniscule on the scan. And then his brow crumpled, “And there, and there. Seven in all.”

“What are they, Healer? What afflicts my brother?” Thor asked, wringing his hands. 

“He’s got seven hematomas. Bleeds in his brain” Eshile explained, frowning. “They’re so small, though, they shouldn’t be causing seizures, or any neurological symptoms. And they’re...symmetrically placed. Right in the center of each part of the brain” He squinted. “I have never seen anything like this.” 

“It looks...like they were put there. On purpose” Peter said, leaning in a little more. “Right?”

“Yes. It seems that way” Eshile confirmed, as the hologram magnified on one. “It may be something else, presenting as a brain bleed”

“Nanites”

Loki blinked up at them, voice rough and cracked. He coughed as he sat up, and Eshile produced a light, flicking it at Loki’s eyes. He batted at it with a scowl. Avery moved back, as did the others, as Loki felt his skull, probing it gently. 

“They have been there since my induction into Thanos’ service. I have no doubt your colourful friends have them, too. We are not meant to know about them”

“But you have magic,” Avery said. Loki smiled wickedly.

“Precisely” 

“So that’s why you were mind controlled” Peter said, as it dawned on him. “New York-”

“I thought I broke the connection during my time on Asgard” Loki said, “It was certainly excruciating enough, but evidently not” 

“Why was he calling you?” Avery was asking, but then Wanda let out a piercing shriek, clutching her head. The whole room zeroed in on her as she cradled her head in abject agony.

“It’s the vault” she panted in between screams, “Someone’s trying to access the vault” 

“Go” Was all Tony said before every single one of them went sprinting for the door.

“Stay here, Avery,” Peter yelled over his shoulder.

“Yeah, that’s not happening” Avery muttered, starting after them.

“Help me up, little trickster” Loki huffed, trying to stand and failing.“And I will keep you safe”

“Yeah, you’re totally gonna keep me safe, Mr. Dead-Man-Walking” Avery said, kneeling and slinging Loki’s arm over her shoulder. She was a defenseman back at home, so she was tall and stocky enough to support the skinnier man’s weight as they hurry after the others.

The heroes were all gathered at the doorway of the vault. It’s door is ajar, and none of them would enter it. Avery hobbled over, Loki still supported on her shoulder.

“Guys, what’s-” 

Peter turned around and his face was grey, not a fleck of color in them. 

“Don’t look. Please”

“Why?” Avery deposited Loki against the wall, much to his chagrin. Shuri stumbled out through the crowd, stiff and silent. She stood still, blinked, and then turned and heaved the contents of her stomach onto the floor. Avery’s blood chilled in her veins as she pushed through the crowd.

“No, don’t-” Wanda tried to say, but Avery’d already seen. Her mouth dried up.

Four figures lay on the ground. Two Dora in front, their eyes open and empty, and ruby red splattered on the walls. Further in, T’Challa lay, still in his civilian garments, unconscious next to Carol, who was curled around herself. She, too, was unconscious, but stirring slightly

Most importantly, the Infinity Stones were gone. All five of them, their vibranium cases impossibly shattered. The wall had words burnt into it, still glowing red hot.

_He Comes_

“Call Strange. Call Bruce. Call everyone” Tony hissed into his sleeve, where FRIDAY’s remote chip resided.

“Uh,” Rocket held a finger up, “How bad is this?”

“This is bad,” Avery said, “This is really really bad. Like, apocalyptic levels of bad”

“Thanos has all the stones” Steve breathed.

“What does that mean?” Wanda asked quietly, her head still braced in her hands.

“It means we lost,” Avery said grimly, falling against the wall. 

“Okay. Okay okay okay” Tony muttered. “Peter, get Avery to the lab now. We’re sending her home before she disintegrates. Shuri, can-”

“No,” Shuri said, wiping her mouth as she pushed her way to the front. “I can’t send anyone or anything else through yet.”

“Okay, that’s okay, I need you to get her, now-”

“No, I’m not leaving” Avery protested, “Get off me, Peter, I’m not leaving-”

“You have to, we lost” Peter growled, the most serious she’d ever seen him. 

“No”

Carol Danvers was waking up, the light in the room drawing towards her like she was a black hole. 

“We haven’t lost yet” She whispered, rolling over. Her hands were cupped to her chest, and red light shone through her fingers. Avery watched as they unraveled slowly, revealing a single dull red gem in her hand. 

“We haven’t lost yet”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's things!! They're happening. 
> 
> I think three more chapters left? Maybe four? We'll see when the next writing inspiration kicks in
> 
> KUDOS!!! AND COMMENTS!!!! PLEASE!!!


	14. Chapter 14

“I sucked in all the power of the stone that I could,” Carol explained as Eshile probed at her, “So that the signature would disappear. It’s why I was knocked out so easily.” 

Tony was carefully putting the stone under a new vibranium case, his eyes narrowed as he sealed it away. Carol removed Eshile’s hands from her person as her body heated back up, the air around her shimmering slightly. 

“Who came?” Steve asked, crossing his arms. The rest of the crowd had dispersed, leaving only Steve, Tony, the three kids, and Loki with Carol, T’Challa, and Eshile. The Dora bodies had been removed, and were likely being prepared for burial. Shuri was still crying, Avery wrapping an arm around her comfortingly. 

“I don’t know, but they were ugly” Carol muttered, “One looked like a goblin, and he had this wicked staff, kinda scythe like. The other was female, I think. Dark hair, face paint.”

“Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive,” Loki said. He remained after all the other heroes left, talking worriedly, and seemed to have taken his promise to take care of Avery to heart, or maybe he was just too tired and in pain to move. Both seemed equally plausible.

“I knew them,” Loki continued, “Not well, mind you, but they have a reputation of cruelty that proceeds them”

“We have a problem”

“Another one?” Avery groaned as Natasha poked her head in. Her mouth was set in a grim line, and she was wearing her battle armour, black cloth shot through with lines of vibranium wire. 

“A ship was sighted within Jupiter’s rings. ETA, maybe an hour, tops. Scott will let us know when they reach Mars’ orbit” 

Avery inhaled sharply. This wasn’t how it was meant to go. Carol immediately went running, Loki following close behind as they disappeared. 

This wasn’t right. Thanos were meant to have one infinity stone, not five. And by the look on Tony’s face, that didn’t change anything for him. He was still sending them all to fight, and Avery didn’t blame him. This only ended one way; with a world of smoke and fire consuming fields wet with spilled blood. Whose blood it was, would remain to be seen. 

“Tell everyone to suit up,” Tony said grimly. “Get me Banner, Strange and Vision in the meeting hall.”

“Shuri, begin evacuation protocol” T’Challa stood, wavering a little on his feet as he did. “I want all civilians out of the city in a half hour.”

“On it,” Shuri asserted, wiping away her tears and running off. Peter and Avery exchanged a look of fear as Tony, T’Challa and Steve leaned their heads together. 

“This is...not good,” Peter tried. He looked pale and sick, and Avery rubbed his back in what she hoped was a calming way and not an I’m Transferring My Own Paralyzing Fear Onto You kind of way. 

“No shit” 

“Avery, come with me,” Tony said, grabbing Avery’s arm. Behind her, Peter let out a yelp of outrage as Steve picked him up, carrying the scrawny kid under his arm while Peter wriggled. 

“Where are we going?”

“Safe room. A bunker for you kids”

“I’m not going to any fucking bunker” Peter shouted, and Tony stopped, turning around with a dangerous look on his face. Peter gulped, his attempts to wriggle out of Captain America’s arms stopping.

“Wanna say that again, kid?”

“What Peter is trying to say,” Avery started, easily extracting herself from Tony’s grip, “Is that, respectfully, we aren’t sitting in a bunker while this goes down.”

“Actually, I just meant me. You’re going” Peter said, turning to Tony before Avery could open her mouth and yell at him. “Look, Da- Tony, I know you think I’m just a kid, but I’m not. My uncle was shot in front of me, and all because I was too self absorbed and scared to save him. I can’t sit by and watch that happen again. So, if you wanna lock me away in a bunker, you can try, but you and I both know I’ll break out and be on the battlefield anyways. Wouldn’t you prefer to be able to keep an eye on me?” 

Tony stared at Peter for a long time. His lips pursed and unpursed over and over again. 

“Fine,” he finally snapped. “Go suit up.”

Steve released Peter, who smiled grimly and set off down the long hallway. Simultaneously, all of the people in the hallway turned towards her. 

“I’m with him,” Avery said, “Battlefield. Fighting. Let’s go beat a bitch up.” 

Steve picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and set off down the hallway in the opposite direction of the rest of the heroes. Tony turned away from her accusing gaze and began walking away with T’Challa.

“Don’t do this, Tony,” she yelled after their retreating backs, “I’m wily! I’ll escape, and then when your kneecaps mysteriously disappear, you’ll rue the day you locked me in a stupid bunker! Tony!” 

“Pipe down, kid,” Steve grumped, “My ears can’t handle this”

“Shut up and put me the fuck down, Grandpa,” Avery snarled, battering Steve’s back with her ineffective fists, “Or I’ll tell Bucky you made out with Peggy’s niece, I swear to God”

“You would need to be alive for that to happen,” Steve said. There was a whoosh of a door opening behind her, and she twisted her neck trying to see. 

“It’s only temporary,” Steve continued, setting her down in a small room with softly glowing blue walls. “Shuri will be here to send you through the portal after she’s done evacuating. And if the battle’s already started by then, she’ll probably be joining you.”

Avery made a rush for the door, but Steve caught her around the waist, and placed her, kicking and biting, in a chair. Something snapped around her ankle, and she realised that he’d locked her to the chair. 

“Steve, I swear,” She spat, pointing angrily at him, “You can’t do this without me! You’ll die!”

“We have a plan,” Steve said, and Avery knew he was lying, because she was the one who’d made the plans and this had been something none of them had planned for. 

“If you close that door,” she said simply, “and one of my friends dies because of it, I’ll feed you to that purple, nutsack chinned bastard myself, you hear me?” 

“No one’s dying today” Steve assured as the door slammed shut. Avery was left alone with resounding silence, and glowing blue walls.

The shackle was surprisingly easy to break. Avery attempted to pick the lock, and then that didn’t work, she bashed it with a can of soup until it snapped off. Of course, it was likely the shackle was only there to prevent her from running when the door was open. Avery hated him for it right now, but Tony knew her better than she gave him credit for. 

There didn’t seem to be a door. Avery felt the walls for crevices and cracks. She leaned her ear against the wall looking for weak spots. She waited for a tiny waft of fresh air to tickle her face, but there was nothing to give her a way out. Far above, the piercing sound of the evacuation sirens blaring became the aggravating soundtrack to her failures. 

Avery decided to do the sensible thing and start crying. 

Okay, she didn’t particularly want to start crying. But she was a universe away from her family. Her friends were suiting up to go to war, and she’d studied their enemy until she was red eyed with fatigue. They didn’t stand a fucking chance. 

“I want my mom” Avery sniffled, sliding into the fetal position. She didn’t know how long she lay there. The muffled sirens continued blaring and did nothing to drown out the raging storm in her head. Her palms began sweating and something felt like it was crawling under her skin, hot and itchy. It twisted and expanded, until it compressed her lungs and she couldn’t breathe and nothing could fix this and she’d failed. She’d sent her friends to their deaths. 

“Five things you can see,” she struggled out, breathing in as deeply as she could as she trembled, “Chair, soup can, cot, water bottle, Advil” she choked on the last word and breathed in deeply again.

Four things you can feel. Shirt, ring, floor, hair

Three things you can hear. Sirens, cloth against skin, tapping fingers

Two things you can smell. Metal, dust

One thing you can taste. Blood

Avery stopped biting her lip. 

She breathed in deeply, the tears stopping as she took control of her body. In through the nose, out through the mouth. She could almost feel her mother brushing her hair back from her forehead. And then the headache started.

“Ow,” She mumbled, stumbling to her feet. The Advil bottle lay on a shelf stocked with cans and glass water bottles. She popped it open and shook two of the maroon pills into her palm, washing them down with a gulp of the stale water. 

“Okay, Avery,” She whispered to herself. “You are a boss bitch. You can figure this out. Air has to come from somewhere, right?” 

She renewed her search of the room. Stacking the chair on top of the cot, she probed the roof with her fingers until she felt the grooves of a grate, venting fresh air into the room. It was relatively small, but maybe if she could get someone to hear her?

There was a small knife, likely for dividing the canned food, and Avery jammed it under the plating of the roof, using it as a lever to wrench the grate loose. She pulled hard, and there was a small pop. One corner down, three to go.

The sirens cut out, leaving a ringing silence in Avery’s ear. She stopped for a second in shock. 

“Shit,” she said wisely, and pulled hard on the knife again. The second corner popped out, but so did the blade of the knife. “Shit,” she said again, with feeling. 

There was a whooshing sound and a flare of bright light, and Avery whipped around. Shuri’s eyes widened at the sight of Avery, perched on top of a chair with a knife handle in one hand, and the blade wedged in the ceiling above her.

“You won’t fit through the grate,” she pointed out, “Also your lip is bleeding”

“What are you doing here? Has it started yet?” The words came out in a huge rush of emotion and words, and Shuri snorted. 

“I’m here to get you out,” she proclaimed. Avery slid off her makeshift ladder. 

“Peter is a traitor and you are my new best friend” she decided, tossing aside the knife handle and joining Shuri. They began jogging away from the bunker. 

“I wasn’t your best friend before?” Shuri asked, “Nevermind, we can have that conversation later. Right now, we have stupid heroes to save”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUNNNNN
> 
> I don't know what it is about quarantine, but I want to rip my own skin off haha enjoy this chapter instead
> 
> As always, comments give me a reason to live, please shower me with affection and praise


	15. Chapter 15

The palace halls were chillingly empty. Avery rubbed her arms nervously as Shuri sped along, her face set in a grim expression.

“They’re all on the landing pad,” Shuri explained before Avery could ask where everyone went. “The ship reached Mars five minutes ago, which means we have maybe ten before it hits the atmosphere” She looked back at Avery, “You have a plan, right?” 

“Kinda,” Avery said, mind whirling, “Remember how I said there was a glove? And we made that mock up so we knew what it looked like?”

“Yes”

“Where is it?”

“The lab” Shuri slammed her hand against the elevator button and the doors opened with a pleasant ding.

The lab was deserted. Avery tapped her foot impatiently as Shuri rooted around in the various cabinets. 

“Found it,” she said triumphantly, holding up the dull gauntlet made of cheap tin. Avery held her hand out for it, but Shuri just plopped it on a table on her way to a closet door. 

“Hey, what about the time crunch? I gots things to do” Avery asked, walking over to join Shuri in front of the closet. Shuri just grinned like a madman

"I have something for you," Shuri whispered. She flung open the closet door and Avery gasped. 

Inside was a suit, black with threads of blue. It was simple, tight from neck to toes, with a mask that was clearly meant to cover the bottom half of the face. Avery had been in the lab often enough to know vibranium when she saw it. 

"Shuri, i-" Avery stuttered. The suit glimmered, streamlined and beautiful. 

"You deserve to be on that battlefield with us" Shuri said, "you've earned the right to call yourself a hero. It's time you looked like one." 

Avery, mute with shock, touched the suit. It dissolved into a pair of bracelets Avery hadn't noticed. She let out a small yelp. Shuri unclasped the bracelets from the mannequin and snapped them onto Avery's wrist.

"Say your name" she grinned

"Avery Beckett" Avery said tentatively. Instantly, the suit ran up her arms, covering the clothing until everything below her neck was covered. Shuri handed her the mask and she slotted it on. It instantly lashed around her head, under her hair.

"Hello" a mechanical female voice said in her ear, "I am CEYLON, your personal AI and battle strategist" 

"You built me an AI?' Avery shrieked. Shuri laughed

"It was not hard. I simply imitated Stark' s AI. Of course, I upgraded it" she pulled out another cloth covered object, "You will also need this"

Avery pulled of the cloth to reveal a sword, relatively short, with a narrow, leaf shaped blade

"That was simply me, tinkering" Shuri said earnestly, "but I felt you would appreciate it. It even shoots different types of energy blasts"

"I can't take this" Avery said, shakily 

"Please take it" Shuri said, "The battle will be dangerous and you need to be safe" 

"I-"

"Listen to me, Avery. No one here would forgive themselves if you got hurt. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for them" 

Avery smiled bravely behind the mask "Ok" 

“Now, tell me the plan,” Shuri said. She whistled and a cart of tools came scooting over. Avery gave the sword an experimental swish. The blade was the perfect heft and weight as she thumbed the buttons lining the hilt. 

“Okay,” Avery said. The sword, seeming to sense her lack of need for it, attached itself to her waist, and she made an approving noise before turning to the table. “You know the teleporter frames?” 

“Of course”

“Can you adapt it so I can hop around the battlefield?” Avery hedged, and Shuri’s eyes brightened.

“Why didn’t I think of that?” she laughed, getting to work on the suit, still attached to Avery’s body. “Keep talking, I can multitask”

“Okay, so they’ll all be trying to get the last stone,” Avery explained as the tinkering continued, “So, I’ll teleport around him, while he’s distracted and steal them off his gauntlet. Then, we shove all the stones in the gauntlet down at the lab, and I snap him away. Done.”

Shuri blinked up at her. 

“Um,” she said, “Would that not kill you?”

“It might?” Avery shrugged, “But doesn’t this suit draw in energy?”

“It should,” Shuri narrowed her eyes, “Are you going to blow up my suit?”

“Not unless I have to,” Avery said, wincing as Shuri pinched her. “What?”

"What would your plan have been if I hadn't given you the suit?"

"We don't have to talk about it" Avery said hastily.

“You’re an idiot. No one will agree to this” 

“They don’t have to know about it” Avery shrugged, “They just have to be there while I do it.” 

Shuri grunted angrily, getting back to her feet. “Push the button on your left palm.”

Avery did, and CEYLON’s voice overtook her ear. 

“Please choose a location,” it said pleasantly. Avery narrowed her eyes. 

“On top of that table” she decided, pointing at one on the other side of the lab. A rip of light opened in front of her. Hesitantly, she stepped through it, and found herself across the room.

“It works!” Shuri cheered. “Let’s go execute your terrible plan!” 

Unsurprisingly, no one else was on board with Avery' s idea, not like she had the chance to tell them before twenty plus angry adults started yelling at her

“What?” She yelled, dodging Bucky’s metal arm as it swung to grab her, “I have made an excellent plan that includes all of you not dying!” 

“Go. Back. To. The. Bunker” Clint grunted as he tried to grab her. She stomped on his foot and danced away. She made it barely three feet before red enveloped her, rooting her to the ground. She glared at Wanda, who looked not at all as apologetic as she should have for this gross betrayal.

“Peter,” Avery shrieked, “Save me, you dingdong!” 

The instant Peter saw her in the suit, wrapped in red, pulsing energy, his eyes hardened. 

"No" 

"Peter" Shuri started, but Peter ignored her.

"Nope. Absolutely not. No way in hell" Peter strode over. Tony’s eyes were near popping out of his head, and Steve looked like he was about to have a heart attack and die like the old, old man he was. Only Natasha and Brunnhilde had even a modicum of positive emotion on their faces directed at her. Slowly, the red energy released her to the ground, hovering around her like it was set to spring at Avery's slightest movement.

"Peter, I can do this" Avery started, but Peter cut her off.

"No. You can’t" Peter gestured around. "I hate that Shuri and Mr. Stark are going out there, but they can handle themselves" 

"And I can't?" Hurt and anger washed through her. 

"Not like this. You've never done this" 

"And you have?" She countered, arms folded.

"I've been close enough." He sighed, " Avery, I…I can't let you go. If you got hurt… it would kill me. Please. Stay here"

"No" Avery said, because she was a stubborn bastard who fought for her way if she didn't get it, "I'm going"

"No you're not" Steve and Tony said. 

"You're not equipped for this" Steve tried to explain

"What do you call this?" Avery said, waving around her sword frantically. Tony and Steve exchanged a glance. Even Loki looked away, lips pressed into a thin line. As if he couldn’t bear to look at her.

"You're gonna stay in the observatory. You will wait there. Old things get hairy…" Tony trailed off. "You go through the portal. You go home" 

"You want me to leave you? No. No way in hell. I won't go" 

Tony sighed. "Peter?" 

Immediately, Peter grabbed Avery by the waist and slung her over his shoulder. She was starting to get really fucking tired of people doing that.

“CEYLON, get me outta here” she whispered, jabbing at the button on her hand. CEYLON whirred to life. 

“Allied life forms in proximity. Teleportation disengaged.” 

“Very helpful, thank you CEYLON” Avery grumbled. Peter tightened his grip and she winced. "What the hell?" She cried, banging a fist on Peter’s back, "put me down, Parker, or I will tell MJ you wet the bed until you were twelve, don’t test me." 

"No" he replied, lugging her over to the elevator

"Parker I swear to god, if you don't put me down in the next three seconds I will shove this sword so far up your-"

"Lalala I can't hear you" the elevator shot up. Avery writhed, desperately trying to escape, but Peter held firm. Goddamn motherfucking superhumans. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Peter deposited her on the floor. She immediately tried to make a break for it, but Peter caught her. 

“Observatory Override, Code A16” Peter called. 

“Observatory Locked to: Avery Beckett” a mechanical voice replied. 

“You’re locking it? I’m already in here, bitch” She twisted under Peter’s arm, and ran for the elevator.

BAM

She slammed against an invisible barrier. Bouncing off it, she landed, groaning, on her ass. Apparently super smart teleporting armour did not come with butt padding. 

“Doors lock from both sides” Peter said, walking through the barrier and onto the elevator. Avery pointed a shaking finger at him

“I swear to god, Parker, if anything happens to you, I’ll murder you myself” her voice cracked. Peter gave her a sad look

“If anything goes wrong, you’re gonna have a hard time getting back from your world, won't you?” he said. The doors began to slide shut. He smiled sadly at her, “Bye, Avery”

“You son of a bitch, don't you dare-” Avery scrambled to her feet, reaching for him, but the doors shut and all she got was a handful of forcefield. 

“GOD FUCKING DAMN IT”

Avery pummeled the forcefield with her fists, slashed it with her sword, but it held firm. She slammed the force field with her fist, tears starting to leak out of her eyes.

And then she heard the boom

Turning slowly, she looked up at the ships falling from the sky. One by one, they fell to Earth, causing huge booming sounds. Avery watched in dread as they hit the earth, almost shaking her off her feet. 

The Avengers, tiny dots from up so high, were assembled atop the hill. She saw the glint of Tony’s armour and Steve’s shield. They advanced on the forcefield protecting Wakanda. She barely made out the two aliens standing right outside it

Then she remembered something very important

“CEYLON?”

“Yes, Avery, how may I help?” the pleasant female voice replied

“Patch me into the comms please.”

“On it” the voice said wryly. A few bursts of static later, her ears filled with noise

“-is closed today” Tony said, “Get lost”

“Impudent animal” a grating voice hissed, “You will pay for your insolence in blood” 

There were a few huffing breaths, then T’Challa’s voice came over 

“No surrender?”

“Nope” Steve said, voice solemn, “you know the plan”

“Open section 17 on my command” 

Avery watched in horror and revulsion as the bug like creatures stormed out of the woods. She could hear the screeching howls from here.

“What the hell?” Bucky muttered

“On my signal” T’Challa growled. 

“This will be the end of Wakanda” M’Baku whispered, shocked

From high up above, Avery repeated the same words as Okoye

“Then it will be the noblest ending in history”

Avery, watched, helpless, as the forces of Thanos poured in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY LONG AND REALLY FUN


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood

The heroes didn’t even hesitate to rush in. They were also stupid, and completely ignored the very careful plans that Avery had layed out, immediately letting the monsters flank them on all sides. 

“Okay, fuck this,” Avery snarled, pacing, “CEYLON, get me out of here.” 

“Got it,” CEYLON said, and the portal frame in the observatory whirled to life. Avery groaned. 

“Not out of the dimension, out of this room!” 

“Not advisable, chance of mortality calculated to be fifty-” 

“Never tell me the odds, okay CEYLON?” Avery muttered, tying up her long hair into a high ponytail and shaking out her limbs slightly, “Just...can I teleport down there?”

“Not advisable-”

“Yeah, but can I do it?”

The AI was silent, almost like it was rolling its eyes. Before Avery could say anything, a visor of clear glass covered her eyes and a series of diagrams pulled up, whirling with diagnostics and codes and abilities Avery could barely keep track of. Avery grinned. 

“You and I are gonna be good friends, CEYLON” she said, unclipping her sword. It flashed under the lights. “Take me down to the pavilion”

She leapt through the light without a moment’s hesitation. 

She landed hard on the ground, rolling to her feet the way Natasha taught her. The battle was slowly rising up towards the palace, tiny specks of light battling a horde of dark, clawing figures. Avery watched as a bolt of lightning erupted from the sky, electrocuting a patch of monsters and incinerating them. 

“Get me down there, CEYLON” she muttered. Her feet beat against the stone, not even two steps, and she emerged into the thick of the horde. 

Immediately, a nasty alien drone whirled towards her, teeth gnashing. Avery stumbled backwards, planting her feet as she slammed the flat of the blade into the alien’s head. It howled, stumbling back, and Avery drove forward. Her thumb flicked one of the buttons on the hilt as she stabbed downwards, and the alien dissolved into a sizzling pile of goo.

“Woah, I am so cool,” Avery said in awe, “Hey, does this suit play music by any chance?”

“Incoming,” CEYLON advised dryly, and Avery whirled to intercept the next monster. She leapt, and whooped when the suit boosted her high into the air. She dove, sword first, driving it through the beast. 

“Take that you slimy eldritch bastard- _ACK_ ” 

A horde bore down on her, and she slashed her sword wildly to keep them at bay. Her back hit a stray tree in the middle of the field, and the alerts and diagnostics clouded her visor, blocking her sight as she barely dodged a claw, lopping off the paw it was connected to and sending the monster howling away.

“CEYLON, clear diagnostics!”

“Avery, I will not be able to automatically simulate combat for you without it-”

“JUST DO IT”

Her vision cleared just in time to duck and roll away from the monster jumping towards her. She popped back up to her feet to face the ten or so monsters snarled at her, lined up as they prowled towards her. Avery swallowed. 

“What can the sword do?”

“Sword attributes range from energy pulses to scattered electron conduction through genetically similar lifeforms-”

“That, I want that” She looked up at the dome high above, “That looks like, what a thousand feet? Put me nine hundred feet in the air”

“Requesting confirmation, you want me to-” 

“Electron conduction is the blue button, right? The one I used before?” Avery interrupted, swinging wildly at the advancing horde, “Confirmed. Send me flying. Teleport me back to the ground at thirty feet.”

“You got it” 

There was a sensation of falling and a second of black, and then she was falling. The ground came rushing at her, and she whooped, her finger slamming the blue button. A bolt of blue light hit one of the monsters, and spiderwebbed out, missing the various colorful dots completely. Avery rolled herself into the ball just before she hit the ground and made soft contact with dirt. She kept rolling until she hit her feet. 

“Nice one,” she panted as she surveyed the hundred odd piles of ash surrounding her. Then she remembered the comms system, especially when someone called her name.

“It was Avery, do not shoot” Shuri was shouting, as Avery caught her breath. 

“Well, Avery has three seconds to confirm before I shoot her sky high” Tony growled. She saw him fly overhead, blasters poised, and she waved, placing her fingers to the earpiece.

“What’s up, old man? Look at me go, huh?” 

“For fuck’s sake, Avery” Steve yelled. There was a growl and a shriek as he dispatched a monster, but Avery’s blood went cold at the cry anyways. It sounded a little too human for comfort.

“I thought old people didn’t like profanity, Steve,” she scolded lightly. CEYLON flashed a warning as the visor reappeared, and Avery ducked, the suit guiding her movements as she stabbed up into the monster’s belly. 

“Eugh,” she spat, wiping slime off her sword as the corpse tipped to its side. 

“Get inside, Avery, that’s an order,” Steve tried again, “We can’t waste time protecting you-”

“I electrocuted a hundred monsters at once,” Avery snapped, letting CEYLON take control of her limbs via suit as she whirled her way through the alien army, “That was me. I can handle it”

“Technically, I am handling it at the moment,” CEYLON said wryly as Avery drove the sword into the ground. She pivoted, leaping and kicking at a monster, a kinetic blast throwing it back into the crowd of its peers.

“I think we’re both handling it,” she panted. 

“Wait, was that lightning not Thor?” Sam’s crackling voice came over the comm.

“Twas not, my cybernetically avian friend,” Thor bellowed, and Avery saw the flicker of lightning in the distance. A cry ripped through the comms, loud and pained, and Avery’s veins turned to ice. 

“Who was that?” she asked frantically over the sound of battle raging

“Vocal recognition matches Clint Barton”

“Take me there”

Avery leapt through the rift, driving her sword into the beast about to pounce on Clint, who lay balled up on the ground clutching his head. The beast sloughed off her sword, landing on the ground with a jarring thump. Clint moaned, rolling onto his side. Avery shrieked when she saw the blood leaking out of his ears.

“Medic, get me a medic!” she scrambled over, standing guard over Clint’s prone body. The monsters all growled at her, and she pointed her sword at them angrily.

“Yeah, come at me, you little bastard,” she muttered, “I double dog dare you” 

“Incoming!” she heard, both over the comms and through the air, as Peter came swooping down, a knight in shining spandex or whatever the hell his suit was made off. The monster took advantage of the momentary distraction and rushed at Clint. CEYLON seized momentary control, and Avery kicked the monster away, blasting it for good measure.

“Woah,” Peter said from behind her, and Avery watched as he let his mask dissolve, revealing his stunned face. 

“Feel bad for betraying me, now?” she asked, grinning behind her own mask. Peter grinned back. 

“A little,” he said, slinging Clint over his shoulder. “But can you do this?” He shot a web upwards, and Avery watched as Captain Rhodes caught it, yanking Peter into the air. She watched as the two disappeared into the sky. 

“We have to get something that cool together, okay CEYLON- _ngh_ ” Avery collapsed to her knees as red tinged pain ripped through her skull. Similar cries of pain were heard through the comms, as Wanda’s warning spell went off. 

“Breach found in the lab” she heard CEYLON say, and Avery struggled to her feet, gritting her teeth against the pain. 

“Take me there,” she huffed. 

There were shouts as Avery ran through the portal, emerging into the lab. A tall female was admiring the fake gauntlet with an air of disdain, like it was something she’d scraped off the bottom of her foot. The red gem within it glowed.

“Pitiful humans,” she sniffed, “You cannot but create mockeries of true power. What a pity.”

“Real high and mighty coming from someone who serves a purple ballsack,” Avery spat, “Don’t move”

“This is who they send?” Proxima Midnight’s eyebrows rose, “The mighty Avengers have sent me a little girl to slaughter. How kind of them”

“We’ll see who gets slaughtered, you pasty faced space Nazi,” Avery snarled, shaking her head. It still throbbed, and the comms echoed through her head like angry bees buzzing around her head.

“Where was that warning-”

“I need a medic for Wanda-”

“There’s a guy and he _floats metal_ -”

“ Vision’s taking Wanda-”

“Someone get back-”

“Who has eyes on Avery, she’s gone-”

“Shut off comms, CEYLON” Avery growled, flipping her sword in a way she hoped was intimidating. Proxima looked amused as Avery’s head went blissfully quiet. She pulled out her own wickedly sharp staff, twirling it elegantly, and Avery decided that she was the worst.

“You have a blade? I have one, too” Proxima smiled wickedly. “Shall we?”

“Duck,” CEYLON advised, and Avery yelped as she dove aside, dodging the wide slash of Proxima’s sword. Her own went clattering and Avery scrambled after it.

“Why can't things just be easy?” she groaned, picking up the sword and blocking Proxima’s with the hilt. Her foot drove up, and she kicked Proxima away with a blast of kinetic energy. They traded blows, Avery struggling to keep up with the strikes of the powerful staff. Proxima swept aside the table, knocking Avery around the room while Avery struggled to just stay upright. 

“Give up and I will make your death quick” Proxima hissed as she knocked Avery into the window. 

“No,” Avery said, blasting at Proxima, who’s staff deflected the blast into the wall. Two strikes later, Avery was heaving for breath. 

“Oh. My. God,” she huffed, spinning away and letting herself breath for a second, “Why are you so fucking swole?”

“You are a worthy opponent,” Proxima admitted grudgingly, “But your youth will not save you”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Avery muttered, trying to stab Proxima only to be knocked on her back with the blunt end of the staff. “Owww”

“Now, you will die,” Proxima declared. Avery scrambled for the sword, her fingers gripping the hilt. 

“Put me two feet above her” she muttered, closed her eyes, and stabbed down between her legs. 

There was a gurgle, and Avery opened her eyes as she landed on her feet. The sword protruded through the alien female’s chest, and she collapsed to her knees, before keeling over. 

“Look at you, child,” she wheezed, “Thanos will have you yet. I am not the last. And now, you are like me” The light fled her eyes, and she went limp. 

“Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod” Avery muttered, scrambling back from the body. “Oh, nononono”

There was midnight blue blood on her hands, dripping through her fingers, and it smelled like ozone. Avery’s head pounded, and she almost touched her bloodstained hands to her face, but the smell became overwhelming, and the lump in her throat kept rising. 

“Surrender now, or- Avery?”

Tony, Peter and Steve stood at the lab door, eyes wide as they took in the ruined lab, the dead body, and Avery huddled in a ball in the corner. She ripped aside the mask, the dark blood smearing across her face.

“Where have you been?” she wheezed, and then rolled over, throwing up on the floor. 

“Woah, okay,” Peter collapsed at Avery’s side, rubbing her back, “Are you okay?”

“She’s, uh-” Avery coughed, the strong smell of ozone now attached to her face, “I killed her. I didn’t-” she swallowed, “I’ve never, uh...killed anyone before”

“You had no choice”

“I know,” Avery swallowed back bile, “But it- I’m good. I’m okay.” She coughed, “I have a new plan. One to end this”

“Avery, I like you, but you look like shit,” Steve said, “Stay down, we got it from here.” 

“I just killed an evil alien who said something very ominous to me before she fucking died.” Avery huffed, struggling back to her feet. “So shut the fuck up and listen to me, goddammit” 

Steve shut his mouth, and Tony pressed his lips together. 

“Tell us quickly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I split this chapter in, like three, so. Get ready.


	17. Chapter 17

“That’s your plan?”

“Ow,” Avery muttered as her ribs twinged again. Tony was tinkering with her hand, wires sizzling frantically as Peter poked at all her cuts and bruises. Avery batted his hand away, “Stop poking me, Parker, I’m fine”

“Are you sure the suit can take that kind of power?” Steve asked for probably the thirtieth time. Avery gritted her teeth. 

“Yes,” she lied. CEYLON made a disapproving noise, and Avery shushed her.

“Okay, it’s done,” Tony muttered. Avery glanced down at the divot on the back of her right hand. She decided that this was a terrible plan, with the benefit of hindsight, but she was too deep in it to back out now. 

“Who’s gonna do the honors?”

No one volunteered to pick up the very powerful and dangerous fragment of pure energy and place it in the hand of a sixteen year old girl, because they were a bunch of little bitches with things like morals and stuff. So Avery just picked up the stone and plopped it onto her hand herself. There was a sharp intake of breath. 

“How...does it feel?” Peter asked, watching the glowing red stone in her hand. Little nanite threads spun across it, holding it in place. Avery flexed her fingers a couple times.  
“It feels okay and- my hand is dissolving” Avery stood up, eyes wide as she stared at her fingers. They were slowly unraveling into what looked like ribbons, immaterial and vaporous. Tony cursed and grabbed her wrist. 

“This might hurt, okay?” was all the warning she got before something that felt like red hot wires stabbing into her skin erupted in her hand. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as the throbbing receded into barely an ache. 

“You can open your eyes now” 

Her fingers were intact, and she wiggled them experimentally. Nothing flaked off or dissolved, and she wondered how she had possibly reached a point where she was glad she wasn’t dissolving into nothing. The bar was on the fucking floor. 

“Incoming transmission from Captain Marvel” CEYLON said. The others seemed to have gotten them too, but before they could react, CEYLON displayed the hologram of Carol from the neck up. Her hair was disheveled and burnt off on one side, and she had spatters of alien goo on her face. Avery was reminded of Proxima’s blood, and nearly threw up again. 

“We’re advancing on the alien ship. They seem to be out of those drone monsters” Carol said flippantly, as if they hadn’t just beaten off a formerly unbeatable army. “We got two dead enemy combatants.”

“We got one dead here as well. Wait for us before leaving the shield” Steve muttered. Carol nodded and the transmission ended.

“That’s weird,” Avery breathed, unsettled. 

“Isn’t this a good thing?” Peter said, bouncing on his toes, “We beat the army!”

“But we shouldn’t have. Not this early” Avery shook her head, “Thanos has five infinity stones. Why would he just be waiting in his ship? He’s a one man army”

“You think it’s a trap?”

“I think whatever we do, we’ll take some hits” was all Avery said. “It’s likely a trap. A place where all of us can be in one place? He’ll be able to take all of us out without even lifting his ass off his stupid floating throne” 

“So now what?” 

“We follow the plan” Avery muttered, “But with less backup”

“I’m backup,” Peter volunteered immediately. 

“No,” Avery said at the same time as Tony. Peter sat down, dejected. Avery felt her hand going numb, the stone slowly overtaking the capacity of the suit. It was getting unbearably hot. 

“CEYLON, release some of the energy”

“Releasing enough energy to be effective to maintaining the integrity of the suit will cause an explosion about the size of Hiroshima”

“Okay, do not do that,” Avery turned to Tony, “We need to do this now, before the suit overloads. Tell Captain Marvel she’s coming with us and to meet me at the shield. Get out there as fast as you can. CEYLON?”

“You got it” the suit spat out a swirling rip of light, and Avery saluted the three. 

“See you on the other side” 

She stepped out the other side, and Carol barely flinched when she appeared. They were outside the shield, and Carol looked down at her, smiling slightly. 

“Nice suit”

“Nice haircut.” Avery returned. CEYLON made a chirping noise. 

“Energy release required”

“How big would it be?”

“Three times Nagasaki and Hiroshima. Combined” 

“Great,” Avery muttered, “I’m a walking atom bomb” She turned to Carol, “How much energy can you take before overloading?”

“I’m not really sure. A lot”

“Six atom bombs worth?” Avery hedged, and Carol’s smile flattened when she saw the stone embedded in Avery’s glove. 

“Only one way to find out” she grasped Avery’s forearm, and Avery returned the gesture. 

“Release” 

There was a snapping all around, and Carol’s eyes lit up like supernovas. She rose into the air, bringing Avery with her. From behind the shield, she could hear muffled yells and cries of dismay.

“Energy transfer complete. Time until next necessary transfer: seventeen minutes” 

Carol was still rising, and Avery wrested her hand from the grip, falling about six feet onto her back. Carol’s eyes were blinding, and her fist shot out. The following blast obliterated one of the many transport ships, leaving nothing in the aftermath. Carol slowly touched down, the glow in her eyes diminishing. 

“You are literally the coolest person I’ve ever met” Avery gushed, “I would literally let you step on me and thank you for it”

“Peter said that to me once. I hope you know that it’s mildly concerning. I will not be stepping on you” 

“You take one minute to get out here, and already something is blown up” Tony grumbled as he deposited Steve onto the ground, “I just want one day when one of you kids isn’t evaporating, or causing explosions-”

“-Or throwing eggs at people who are just trying to have a nap”

“That was one time, Steve, and you were NOT napping-”

“Thanos is in that ship” Carol interrupted loudly, pointing at one of the runtier ships laying a hundred yards away. It’s cavernous mouth lay open, as if beckoning them into it so the ship could chew them up and spit them out. 

So, naturally, they all entered it together. Steve was quietly briefing Captain Marvel on the plan. The whispers echoed through the vaulted ceiling and around the giant chamber. Avery would have shivered if the stone hadn't been heating up the suit. 

They reached a door, large and solid. Tony approached the keypad and began fiddling with it. The door slowly began to slide open.

“That was quick,” Avery remarked, and Tony rejoined them, slightly paler than before. 

“Wasn’t me”

“We’ve been expecting you”

Corvus Glaive stood in front of them, a leering smile on his face. Avery unsheathed her sword and pointed it at him, and the alien’s eyes landed on the red gem set into her hand.  
“Excellent. You brought it to us, just as you were meant to” he nodded, and Tony glanced at Avery uneasily. Something plummeted in Avery’s gut. This wasn’t right. None of this was. 

“Come” he said, and walked away. 

“Are we...following him?” Carol asked, poised to spring. Steve and Tony exchanged a glance that clearly read might as well.

The cavern was dark, and their footsteps echoed off the metal floor. It smelled bad, acrid like petrol and ozone and something else she couldn’t place. Corvus led to a second, smaller door. 

“Thanos awaits”

“Oh, fuck me” Avery said, as the door swung open to reveal a golden throne, with a hulking man in purple and gold sat, gauntlet on hand. The stones glowed from within it, only the red one missing. 

“Welcome” Thanos said, his voice deep and rumbling, but not menacing. Avery shook her head slightly, a shiver creeping up her spine. They approached hesitantly, the door shutting behind them

“Kneel” Thanos said simply. The heroes exchanged mirthful glances and Avery shook her head with a small smile.

“I don’t kneel,” she replied, “Especially to genocidal maniacs with stupid jewelery” 

“Avery,” the rumbling voice said, “Lovely to see you again”

“See me...again” Avery repeated, the words taking a few seconds to properly register. “I’m sorry, what? We’ve never met, I think I would remember meeting a ten foot tall stack of Play-Doh” 

“We haven’t met in person” Thanos agreed, admiring his gauntlet, “But who do you think brought you here? It certainly one of these pitiful humans” 

“Avery, what is he saying?” Steve asked. Avery shook her head.

“I- he’s lying” her voice broke over the syllables, “He has to be lying”

“I am many things, my dear, but a liar is not one of them. Only one can posses the power to bring you here.”

“You son of a bitch,” Avery snarled, “You bastard-” she lunged forwards, escaping Tony’s reaching arms and leapt, CEYLON boosting her and the sword drove down towards Thanos, the bastard who took her family, her life, everything from her and she- she was on her feet by Tony, looking at her with concern. Her sword was still at her waist. 

“I’ll kill you,” she shrieked, “I’ll kill you myself, you absolute-” 

“Avery, what’s going on?” Tony’s brows were furrowed, “You just started yelling-”

“He used the Time Stone,” she hissed, “He brought me here”

“I meant to bring you to my side. But I sent you too far back,” Thanos shook his head, “You were my warning system. You were meant to tell me how to win. Perhaps I miscalculated”

“Yeah, you sure fucking miscalculated” Avery yelled, trying to shoot Thanos with a blast of energy. With a flick of his finger, the blast rocketed into the side of the ship, shaking the whole frame as it tore a hole in the wall. 

“You fulfilled your purpose, in the long run. You brought me the stones” Thanos beckoned, and Avery felt her feet moving towards the dais. She looked down at the red stone wrapped into her glove, and realised she had walked right into his trap. Just like he meant her to. 

“CEYLON, stop me” 

“I can’t, not without hurting you”

“Avery,” Steve lifted her up, and her foot kicked out wildly, slamming into his face. He tumbled aside, and Avery’s limbs weighted themselves, sliding towards the dais against her own will.

“I’m sorry,” she cried, when Tony tried to grab her, and she nearly lopped off his hand, “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay, kid,” Tony said as calmly as he could. He managed to grab Avery’s hand, but she twisted, knocking him away. 

“Carol, shoot me, don’t let him get-” she panted out. Her feet kept moving, slow and jerky. 

“I’m not shooting you, you’ll be okay” Carol said, before turning to Thanos, “Let her go. She’s a kid, take us instead, unless you’re scared”

“Captain Marvel,” Thanos muttered, “I am a smart being. I’ll not trifle with you yet. Bring me the stone, child”

“No,” Avery sobbed as she climbed the steps of the dais, “Please, you can’t, this isn't the right way”

“This is the only way” Thanos growled. He grabbed her wrist, skinny and small and fragile in his hand, so easily breakable. He smiled grimly. 

“And now the power is mine” 

He flipped her hand over, and nothing was there. His eyes widened. 

“What?’

“Now, Carol!” Tony shouted, and Carol vaulted over Glaive, landing on the dais and throwing Avery to the side. She put him in a headlock and Thanos roared as she used her foot to try and kick the gauntlet off. Thanos roared again, in pain this time as Carol's hands lit up in glorious fire burning into his face, and tried to buck her off. Steve took a flying leap and tried to chop off Thanos’ hand with the sharp edge of his shield. 

“Enough” Thanos roared, and sent them flying. Avery struggled to her feet, heaving for breath. Thanos grimaced, stalking towards Steve, laying prone on the ground. He raised his hand.

“I may not have all the stones, but I can still eliminate you, squash you like the bug you are” he snarled, raising his fist. “I am inevitable”

Avery looked away with a sob as the gauntlet’s metal fingers clenched together, but felt nothing. No shockwave, no cry of pain invading her ears. Thanos gaped at the absence of stones in his gauntlet. 

"What?" 

Avery looked over at Tony. Her heart dropped when she saw him, hand raised, and little bolts of coloured energy fizzing around his hand. 

“And I,” Tony raised his hand, and the six gems glowed within them. Avery shook her head.

“No,” she whispered, feet skimming over the metal as she ran, “No, no, he can’t”

“I am Iron Man” Tony snarled, his tired face full of resolve. 

Avery’s hand landed on his shoulder as he snapped his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhangerrrrrr


	18. Chapter 18

If you want to know what the inside of an explosion feels like, Avery can tell you. 

The best way to describe it was like having molten metal for blood, slowly melting it’s way through veins and muscle until it could reach skin. Avery heard herself screaming. She didn’t care. All that mattered was that her suit did it’s job, because she was not letting Tony die before he met his kid. 

She was rooted in her position, and everything burned, nothing else could be felt, and she could smell her skin burning. Her lungs were robbed of their air, and she struggled to inhale, until she felt a hand lay on her shoulder. 

Carol was a flaming beacon next to her, and suddenly, Avery could breathe within the inferno. Even that hurt, scorching air burning her lungs from the inside out.

She twisted her head slowly, watching as Steve clapped a hand onto Tony’s other shoulder, body going rigid as he relieved a pain eighty years past. And then Thor, and the Hulk, and Wanda, and more yet. A wall of the most powerful people on Earth, facing down Thanos as he looked on in horror. 

The look on his face, Avery thought savagely. The look on his face was worth all the pain. 

And suddenly, the pain was gone. Avery fell to her knees, coughing roughly. Her spit was red with blood and her throat was raw and burned from inhaling the scorching air. Many of the more normal heroes had collapsed as well. Based on how they looked, she must have been a sight, with burnt skin, singed hair, and cracked lips trailing blood that dripped to the ground. She looked like a nightmare. Thanos' worst nightmare, to be exact. 

“What have you done?” Thanos gasped. Tony looked up from where he was propped on his knees, breathing raggedly. He grinned up at Thanos.

“I followed the plan” he said, wrenching his gauntlet off and throwing it to the ground. Where the stones lay, now, there was nothing but ash. It drifted lightly into the air, and Thanos stumbled back. 

“Why?”

“Only the stones can destroy the stones,” Steve said, winking at Avery. She smiled back, wincing at the feeling of her lips cracking. 

“What will you do with me?” Thanos muttered, fists balling as his lip curled, “I will find another way. You think you can take me?”

Carol answered by blasting forward, looping her arms around his head and holding him in place. Without the stones, Thanos was helpless. 

“Master,” Nebula stepped forward, her twin swords unsheathed, “Oh, master, I serve you with my life. I am yours to command” her lip curled, “But it wasn’t enough, was it?”

“Daughter, I-” Thanos’ eyes widened in fear as the monster he created stalked him like prey. “Daughter, it was for your own good”

“What good?” Loki hissed, flanking Nebula, “You ripped apart lives, planets, and you ripped apart my family. What, pray tell, is good in that?”

“You were always an insolent servant,” Thanos spat at Loki, “but, you, my daughter. You were strong. Merciless. I taught you well. Rejoin me, and you shall have everything you desire”

“You did teach me well, Master” Nebula said simply, and Thanos tried in vain to throw off Carol as Nebula set the blades against Thanos’ neck.

“But you made a mistake,” she crooned. 

“And what is that?” Thanos asked, looking up into the eyes of a woman he destroyed. Nebula smiled. 

“I already have everything I want.”

And Thanos’ head fell from his shoulders. 

Avery didn’t watch it happen. She just heard the wet, final splat and sighed. 

“It’s over?” she asked, gazing at Loki instead. He looked so much like her brother as he looked back at her. For the first time she had seen, there was a glimmer in his eye. 

“It’s over,” he confirmed. 

“Oh, good” she sighed, and then keeled over into unconsciousness. 

\---

It was a hazy awakening for her. Her limbs felt stiff, sticky and sore, and her throat hurt a little too much to ignore.

“Ughhh” she groaned, trying and failing to move her limbs. A thrill of fear ran through her and she tried to sit up, trying to move her limbs in the way she wanted to. 

“Woah, hey,” Peter’s soft voice came, and Avery’s eyes focused on him. His worried face was framed by white light, and she giggled.

“Are you an angel?” she whispered, before giggling again. She felt nice, now. A little floaty, but nice. Peter smiled at her. 

“Yeah, you’re definitely high.”

“High? Nooooo,” Avery smiled, playing with one of Peter’s curls with a finger. “I’m laying down”

“Why didn’t you let me bring my camera?” Someone complained from her other side, and Avery perked up. 

“Shuri!” she cheered, and Shuri’s face appeared above her, smiling. 

“You’re on a lot of medicine, Avery. You’re pretty badly hurt. A lot of internal bleeding”

“Well, that’s where the blood is supposed to be,” Avery grumped, “Hey, where’s CEYLON?” she remembered the inside of the explosion and winced, looking over at Shuri. “I think I killed CEYLON. Sorry”

“CEYLON’s fine. I’m fixing her up in the lab you trashed”

“Oh yeah,” Avery giggled, “I did that. Hey, uh, did we win? Yeah, right? Because, my memory’s a little bit, uh...wonky right now”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled, “We won. You can go home now”

“Oh, yay,” Avery muttered, her eyes sliding shut, “I’m gonna...sleep?”

“You do that,” Shuri said softly, “We’ll be here the whole time.” 

“Okay,” Avery mumbled, “Tell Jamie I said hello”

\---

The second time she woke up, she wasn’t high, but she was in a lot of pain.

“How are you feeling, Avery?” Dr. Strange asked, leaning over her. Avery coughed and swallowed, feeling the sensation of a thousand knives scraping down her throat.

“Spectacular,” she managed, and Strange smiled slightly as he flicked a light into her vision. It hurt, and Avery struggled to keep her eyes open until it went away. She lifted her arm and saw an i.v stuck in it, leading to a couple bags of liquid. 

“What happened?”

“Well, would you like the short version or the long one?” Strange asked, motioning for her to open her mouth. She complied, and he looked down her throat with a light, brows furrowed. 

“Whatever you want,” Avery shrugged. Even that motion hurt.

“Well, do you remember passing out?”

“Vaguely”

“Well, we carried you back here. You were pretty badly injured, some bad burns, plus we had to do an exploratory laparotomy, which means we went through your abdomen to seal off any bleeding,” he said, pulling back the sheets to reveal a long incision, running up the middle of her stomach. Avery made a face and Strange laughed slightly as he replaced the sheets.

“You did good, kid” 

“You won’t get in too much trouble for helping destroy the Time Stone, will you?” Avery asked. Strange shook his head. 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Strange smiled.

“What happened next?” 

“We had to catch that other guy. Corvus, was it? We had to catch him. He’s awaiting international trial at the UN right now. Who, by the way, have now begun liaisons with several other planets who heard about us defeating Thanos”

“We’re hot shit,” Avery agreed with a grin. 

“Yes, Captain America and T’Challa are there right now, along with Brunnhilde, who is acting as Asgard’s ambassador. They’re deciding things” 

“Tell them that we struck a deal,” Avery rasped, “For Loki. They don’t need to prosecute him”

“They’re not prosecuting him.” Strange replied, checking Avery’s reflexes, “They’re pardoning him, because Thor decided so and you can’t say no to one of the world’s saviors. Squeeze my hands”

Avery did, and when she turned her wrist over, the little rune on it was reversed. She smiled. “That’s good”

“Gamora and Nebula have been pardoned, too. And the rest of us with any crimes” 

“What about Tony?” 

Strange chuckled, “He’s fine. You’re worse off than him”

“Oh, thank God” Avery sighed. There was a knock at the door, and it swung open to reveal a whole squad of people. Peter and Shuri, of course, but they were joined by Wanda, Clint, Bucky, and, surprisingly, Loki. Avery waved.

“Hi,” she wheezed, and Peter darted in to hug her. 

“Hey, spider boy,” Strange said sharply, his cloak slapping at Peter “What did I say?”

“Don’t touch her until day five,” Peter said, dancing away at the last second, “You got it”

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked. His voice sounded a little different, and Avery squinted at him. Finally, she spotted the hearing aids in his ears, and Clint tried to brush his hair to cover it. 

“Don’t worry,” Avery said before he could, “You make them look good”

“I do, don’t I?” Clint said, perching himself onto a medical cabinet. The rest of them took their places around the room, Peter even going so far as to latch himself to the ceiling. Not one of them used the readily available chair, and Avery shook her head with a smile. 

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked again, and Avery made a face. Shuri giggled.

“I’ve looked better,” Avery decided, plucking at her hospital gown, “Felt better, too”

“I’m sure,” Wanda said sympathetically. Bucky, ignoring Strange’s words, lightly flicked Avery on the arm.

“Don’t scare us like that, kid,” he said playfully, and Avery rolled her eyes. 

“You should be mad at Steve. Which reminds me, did you know he made out with-”

“Avery,” Peter said loudly. He was poking a distressed looking Loki, whose mouth was pressed tightly shut. Avery raised an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Loki has something to say to you”

“Oh?”

“I…” Loki grumbled something. Avery raised her other eyebrow.

“Repeat that? I couldn’t hear you”

“I’m glad you have not perished,” Loki grumbled a little louder. 

“He almost cried,” Shuri contributed, and Loki shot her a truly withering glare that she simply beamed back at. 

“I did not,” he said with dignity, “I was simply...I had something stuck in my eye”

“Awww,” Clint cooed, and the rest of the room erupted into laughter. 

Avery wanted to go home. Really, she did. But she’d miss this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter! One More


	19. Chapter 19

“You ready to go?”

Avery looked up as Peter poked his head into her room. She looked around as she hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder. The walls she’d decorated during her nine months at Stark Tower were bare again, the only evidence that she’d been there was the mural she’d painted on one of the walls. 

“It’s been a long nine months,” she said, Peter joining her in the center of the room. After being released from the Wakandan hospital, Avery had spent a month in recovery here. All the others were out there, being lauded with praise and saving lives as they reconstructed SHIELD, and prepared to open up Earth to extraterrestrial civilizations, and she’d watched from the tower as the New Avengers started to fix the world. 

“Yeah,” Peter said, carefully putting a hand on her shoulder. Her burns had healed a week or so ago, and her incision was nearly sealed, but they were all careful with her. “But look at us, huh?”

“Look at us,” She smiled at him. He winked at her as he delved his pocket and pulled out a little box.

“MJ and I got that for you,” he said happily, handing it to her. Avery opened the box and laughed. Inside was a Spiderman bobblehead, and a photostrip they’d taken at the mall last week. Even MJ was smiling as Avery, Ned, and Peter pulled faces at the camera. In the last frame, Peter held up his phone, where Shuri was smiling widely from a video call.

“Big head you have there, Parker,” she said, examining the bottom of the bobblehead and finding a messily scrawled signature reading _Spiderman_. Peter slung an arm around her shoulder with a smile.

“You know that’ll sell good on ebay”

“Maybe your ebay” 

Peter laughed again as they made their way to the elevator. Tony and a pregnant Pepper met them there, smiling softly. Avery saluted as she approached them.

“You ready, kid?” Tony asked, looking her up and down, “Got all your stuff?”

“Yup,” Avery smiled, jerking her thumb at her worn backpack. “Is this the part where I hug you and start crying?”

“Oh, God no” Tony shook his head, “But you gotta say goodbye to Pepper here”

“Congrats on the new deal,” Avery said as she leaned to hug Pepper. She laughed.

“Thanks, Avery.” She said, “Stark Industries, pioneering space travel. Only seems right, doesn’t it?”

“Sure does,” Avery grinned, “Hey, say hi to your kid for me when she arrives, yeah?”

“She?” Pepper and Tony said at once, and Avery blanched. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think-” she stuttered, while Peter howled with laughter. Tony shook his head.

“Let’s go, kid. We’ll make Pepper late”

“Good luck with your trophy husband and genius baby” Avery waved as they stepped into the elevator, “Try not to miss me too much!”

“No promises,” Pepper said as the door closed. Peter elbowed Avery as the elevator shot up.

“Nice goof,” he grinned, “Can’t wait to tell Shuri about that”

“I’ll kill you slowly,” Avery said seriously, but Peter kept smiling anyways.

“Someone order a jet?” Clint called as they arrived on the roof. He waved from the mouth of the jet, and Avery ran up the ramp to hug him.

“Hey Clint, how was France?”

“Cheese, bread, pate. That’s about all I remember,” Clint said, ruffling her hair, “Got a surprise for you”

“Is it my birthday? I keep getting presents” Avery marveled as she was presented with another box. She opened it to find a bow and arrow keychain, with the arrowhead carved to look like a hawk. “Why do I keep getting you guys’ merch? Too cheap to actually buy me something?”

“Hit the button, kid,” Clint said, pointing to a tiny purple button on the end of the bow, and Avery did. She watched as a hologram shot out of the tip, displaying a full body hologram of Steve. 

“Hey, Avery,” he started, smiling, “Sorry we couldn’t make it to your going away thing. We’re actually on Xandar right now. It’s pretty nice, all things considered, and we’re helping the relief effort, which is nice. Uh…” he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “I just wanted to say thanks, for a lot of things. Thanks for helping bring us together, and for helping us defeat an alien warlord, which is a pretty hefty achievement for a sixteen year old. Um...We’ll all miss you, okay? Keep fighting that good fight”

“Avery, are you crying?” Peter asked worriedly as the recorded message stopped. Steve’s sheepish face became frozen, as if it was waiting for Avery to press play. 

“No,” Avery snapped, wiping her eyes, “My eyes are sweating” 

“There’s one from each of us on there,” Clint explained. There was the smooth movement of the jet lifting off the ground, and Avery hugged him again. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, tucking the keychain safely into her pocket. Clint patted her head awkwardly.

“Hey, did I tell you Avery completely spoiled my kid’s gender for me?” Tony said loudly. Clint looked at her as a wicked smile spread over his face.

“You what?”

\----

Touching down in Wakanda again, for the last time, did something weird to Avery’s heart. 

Shuri met them on the tarmac, not even waiting for the jet to fully land before dashing up the ramp and throwing her arms around Avery.

“You’re here!”

“Not for much longer,” Avery grinned, and Shuri was the one who elbowed her this time. Avery grimaced, “The incision, watch the incision!”

“Sorry,” Shuri said, looping one arm through Avery’s and the other through Peter’s. 

The walk to the observatory was solemn. Avery greeted every person in the palace as they passed, and they smiled back sadly. Peter was chattering about his SATs and Avery idly wondered if she’d still have to do her own if she made it back. That would really bite

“Avery, did you hear me?”

“What?” Avery blinked at Shuri as they entered the observatory. Shuri shook her head with a smile as she went over to the computer. Avery looked out over the Wakandan grassland, and the half deconstructed ships sticking out of the ground like teeth. 

The ships, now one month old, were being slowly dismantled. According to Shuri, half were being dismantled to study, and the other half being converted into apartment buildings for low income families in Africa. When Thor had heard this, during a conference call Avery had, unbeknownst to them, sat in on with Peter, he’d shaken his head and mumbled something about the strangeness of humans. 

“It’s ready,”

“Oh,” Avery said, turning around. The portal frame was swirling, so similar to the rips of light she’d jumped through a month ago, and her hand tightened on the strap of her bag.

“Um…”

“You okay, kid?” Tony asked. Avery opened her mouth, and closed it again. This went on for a couple seconds before she actually said something.

“I feel like I should make a speech or something,” she said, swallowing. Tony smiled slightly.

“It’s easy, kid. Your family’s waiting for you”

“Your brother is probably wondering where you are,” Peter contributed, and Avery laughed wetly.

“You trying to get rid of me or something?” She asked. Peter darted over and hugged her tightly, Shuri joining a moment later. Avery wasn’t even ashamed to say she cried, because all of them were crying.

“We’ll miss you, okay?” Shuri murmured, clutching a little tighter before letting go. Avery felt a little cold as they released her. 

“Hey, Peter. Watch out for a guy named Quinten Beck. He’s bad news” she reminded him tearfully, before turning to Tony. “I, uh-”

“Okay,” Tony sighed, embracing her quickly. She sniffled, hugging him back tightly. 

“You’re a good person, Tony. Please don’t forget it, or Peter will literally beat you up, right, Peter?”

“Beat you up with love,” Peter agreed. Tony stepped back and let her go. Avery swallowed again. She stood right in front of the portal, so close she could feel it pulling at her clothes. She turned around, looking at Tony, smiling sadly at her, and Peter and Shuri clutching each other tight while they smiled through tears. 

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“Your kid,” Avery smiled, “Think about Morgan, as a name, okay?”

Then she stepped back through the rift. 

When she opened her eyes, she was on a little road, trailing by a beach. It was daylight, and she pulled off her backpack, searching through it for her beat up old Samsung, sitting next to the Stark Phone. She turned it on.

10:02am, October 2nd, 2019

“Welcome home, Avery” she muttered to herself, breathing in the salty sea air. A single tear dripped down her cheek as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and tapped a number into her phone, one she hadn’t used in over three years. She didn’t even know if it would work anymore. 

She waited with the phone by her ear, tapping her foot as it rang. When the click of someone picking up sounded, her throat closed up.

“Hello?” a tired young man’s voice said, and Avery laughed wetly.

“Hey, Jamie. Miss me?”

“Avery,” Jamie said, his voice incredulous, “Oh my God, Avery, where the hell are you? You've been gone for five days, I’m literally gonna kill you. Mom! Mom, it’s Avery!”

“You’re talking to Mom?” Avery asked, bringing a hand to her mouth. Jaime scoffed. 

“Of course I am, you went fucking missing! Where the hell are you, Aves, I’ll come get you-”

“Are you- Did you-” Avery started crying harder, and she heard her brother stop moving on the other end of the line.

“Hey, Aves, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“You’re home” Avery smiled through her tears, “I missed you, JJ” 

“I missed you too, kid. Now tell me where you are”

And Avery did. 

Jamie’s beat up old Jeep came careening around the corner not even five minutes later. It didn’t even fully stop before Jamie came tumbling out, all six feet of him with his curly dark hair and blue eyes. Avery crashed into him, hugging him tightly, and he wrapped his arms equally tight around her. 

“You’re home,” she sobbed, “We’re home”

“Yeah, we’re home” Jamie said with a smile as he stroked her hair. 

“Where have you been?” Avery said, whacking him hard with one of her fists, “Why didn’t you call me? Four fucking years, Jamie!”

“I’m sorry,” he breathed, “Jesus, where’d you learn to punch like that?” 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you"

“Try me”

Avery told him everything. Waking up in New York, meeting Peter, meeting Tony. Making plan after plan, having them all fail, and finally, having to show him her scars. By the end, he looked faint.

“Okay, I’m having a little trouble with this” he muttered, “Are you sure you weren’t just...tripping balls?”

Avery pulled out the Stark Phone. Unsurprisingly, none of the apps worked, but she still had all the videos and photos saved. Jamie swiped through videos of horribly impossible science projects, pictures of Peter sleeping on the ceiling, the first test of the portal frames. Nine undisputable months worth of the craziest things Avery’d ever done.

“My sister’s a superhero” he finally said, watching a video of Avery playing around in her CEYLON suit while Shuri cackled in the background. “She’s a goddamn hero”

“Sing it,” Avery tried to say, but she was crushed again by another tight hug. 

“I’m so proud of you, Avery,” he whispered. Avery hugged him back. 

“Let’s go home” 

_One year and nine months later_

“Avery!” 

Avery stopped staring into nothing and peered around her room. Everything was packed tightly into boxes, preparing for a cross country move. Columbia University awaited her. The little keychain in her hand, now strung with actual keys, disappeared into her pocket as she finished packing the last box.

She listened to their messages sometimes, at night. 

The official story was that Avery went off the grid, searching for her brother. She’d tried to bike to Portland, where her brother was rumoured to be staying, but hadn’t made it all the way back, crashing in a ditch and causing her scar. Only her family and Jane knew the truth, the truth about her scar and tattoo. 

“Avery!” her mom called again, “The van is here! Start bringing down your stuff!” 

“Yeah, I’m coming!” 

She was stacking the last box when she felt it. All the hairs stood up on her arm at once, and there was a static feeling in the air. She turned around, as a rip of swirling light appeared in her bedroom wall. 

“No fucking way,” she smiled widely. She watched as a figure emerged from the rip, dressed in a hoodie and jeans, a hoodie and jeans that barely hid the neck and ankles of a red and blue suit. 

“Hey,” Peter said, looking around her room. He spotted the Spiderman bobblehead on her desk and his eyes lit up. “Nice place you got here” 

“This is real, right? You’re not a Skrull trying to screw with me?” Avery asked hesitantly. Peter grinned. 

“I would never do that to you- _whoof_ ”

Peter exhaled sharply as Avery threw her arms around him. He looked old, older than her now, and she squeezed him a little tighter. 

“You look good,” Peter wheezed, and Avery let go. 

“How? I thought-”

“It’s been two and a half years, Avery. Give us a little credit” Peter scoffed. He pulled out a watch and fastened it onto her wrist. “You coming or what?”

“What- What do you mean?” Avery gaped at him. Peter winked. 

“You didn’t think it was goodbye forever, did you?” 

“Avery!” It was Jamie’s voice this time. 

“Hey, JJ? Can you start loading stuff into the van? I’ll be back in an hour?”

“Have fun,” he said, leaning against her doorway. Avery whipped around with an excuse on her lips, but he waved it off before she could say it. “Peter, is it?” he asked, pointing at a grinning Peter. He nodded. 

“I take it you’re Jamie?” Peter smiled, “You’re right, Avery. He does remind me of Lo-” Avery clapped a hand over his mouth and he licked it immediately. 

“I hope you get sick,” Avery sniffed, wiping her hand on her pants. Peter grabbed her wrist and poked the watch a couple times. 

“Come on. You only have an hour” he said, grabbing her hand. 

“Have a good trip, Aves,” Jamie smiled. 

Avery smiled back as Peter pulled her back through the rift and into a familiar lab, teeming with people. Avery blinked, smiled, and saluted. 

“Hey, guys. Didja miss me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Avery! Or not, depending on what you guys want. I might do some more one shots set after this fic, with the squad, but if you guys have any ideas, drop them for me and I'll try to oblige
> 
> I think the most unrealistic part of this fic is that Avery got into an Ivy. Give me a second to thank god for not having SATs because I live in Canada
> 
> Thank you all for the comments, I couldn't have done this without them. You're all so nice, and I wanted yall to know that you're a big part of this. Please keep dropping kudos and comments, they really help, and I want as many people to experience this fic as possible
> 
> Thank you all for being here.


End file.
